Phoenix Destiny
by slickboy444
Summary: The power of the Phoenix is shaken to it's core and Jean Grey must face all her old demons or the universe itself will burn to ashes in cosmic flame.
1. Falling

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 1: Falling**

* * *

AN: This fic is a means to repair that which Marvel has so thoroughly destroyed in the 616 continuity. It takes place after Phoenix Endsong, an arc that I was deeply troubled by and finishes it. It also takes place before Astonishing 13 and after House of M. Hopefully, it'll do justice to those as resentful to what was done as I am. 

Summery: Phoenix and Jean Grey have merged and returned to the White Hot Room. Yet still, its missing pieces remain unfound. Then, the arrival of a mysterious warrior named Slayer changes the world of the Phoenix forever. The aftermath of which could affect all reality.

Pairings: Scott/Jean mostly with some hints of others.

'These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does, but they're still bastards! So screw them! I do, however, own Slayer. He is all mine.

I hope you all enjoy this fic! And don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Either way is fine! Slickboy out.

AN: If you want to know the origin of Slayer, read chapter 70 of "Hellfire and Brimstone" under my good friend, Agent-G.

* * *

_I'm falling through an unknown void. It's black everywhere. And it's freezing cold. I don't know which way is up or down, but I could care less. All I know is there are a million other places I'd rather be._

_My name is Jack Robinson. Most people know me as Slayer. I'm a mutant, a warrior, and a mystic. I fight the forces of darkness, evil, call it what you will. Not a lot of people know I exist, but that's probably for the better. Hell, if anybody knew the kind of things I've gone up against, they'd shit their pants._

_I've been shot, stabbed, cursed, shocked, burned, tortured, and impaled. Hell, I've even died and gone to the other side. But NOTHING has ever sucked more ass than this._

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled an imposing, seven foot tall hideous figure as he held Slayer's neck in a chokehold, "YOU FEEL THAT, SLAYER? YOU FEEL THE PAIN? I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU FEEL IT EVERY SECOND FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Ack!" choked the mutant warrior, blood trickling down his neck as he struggled to break the strong grip.

_Mr. Happy right there is Hotshot. And even by my standards, he is NOT a nice person._

_He used to be a serial killer/mutant who would gain strength by psychically feeding off of someone else's pain. So naturally, he loved to inflict it, especially on young women. He left quite a bloody mark when he was alive. And he could have been a famous too if he hadn't been gunned down by the cops in New Orleans. _

_But leave it to them to dump his body in a swamp once used by a Voodoo witchdoctor to summon demons. And as luck would have it, an exiled demon from Hell who tried to challenge the Prince of Darkness was in the neighborhood looking for new residence._

_And so far, it's been a match made in Hell. The demon and the man became one and I've been picking up the slack ever since. Hotshot has the mystic power of a demon and the strength of a human. And together, they make for one sick creature._

"YES! YES! SUFFER!" screamed Hotshot, "OH IT FEELS SO GOOD! I COULD FEED OFF IT FOREVER! AND JUST TO MAKE YOU PAY, I THINK I WILL! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Shut…up…you sick son-of-a…AHHHHHHH!"

_At this point I can feel blood staining my samurai armor. Hotshot's really getting off on this and he won't stop as long as I suffer. _

_It almost makes me wish I hadn't tried to stop him. He was in South America trying to steal an old Mayan relic used to tame malevolent God's. But in the hands of a malevolent man/demon, it would have been a slaughter._

_Hotshot is always out looking for new ways to inflict suffering. With mutant powers from his mortal side and dark chi from his demon side, his appetite knows no bounds. And his cruelty is so great that even Hell refuses to take him._

_I've fought and killed this guy numerous times, but he just keeps coming back because there's nowhere for him to go. All I can do is make sure he doesn't inflict more harm on the world than he already has._

_Unfortunately, this time I got us both in a heap of trouble when I tried to cast a transport spell to throw Hotshot into space. Somehow, my chi combined with the relic and opened this weird gateway that sucked us in._

_Now here we are, falling through a dimensional void. Funny, if I didn't already know what death was like, I'd actually be scared. But right now, I'm just REALLY pissed off._

"OH I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS!" growled Hotshot, an insidious grin forming on his demonic face, "I MAY NOT GET A CHANCE TO MAKE THE WORLD SUFFER! BUT MAKING YOU SUFFER IS THE NEXT BEST THING!"

Jack's ears were ringing from Hotshot's booming voice. It sounded like the wail of a million demons. He had gone up against monsters, demons, and other supernatural forces that defied human comprehension. He never faltered in his quest, driven by the warrior spirit of honor and duty.

But through all those victories and defeats in saving countless lives, he ended up in a place like this having to deal with a monster like Hotshot.

As if his life hadn't been bad enough since the cradle, this was just crazy.

"Do…you…EVER…shut…up!" spat Slayer, still fighting with what energy he had left.

"GET USED TO IT JACK!" grinned Hotshot, "CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE HEARING IT FOR A LOOOOOONG TIME!"

"To…hell…with…THAT!"

Sick of looking at his hideous face, Jack finally saw his chance and kneed Hotshot in the gut.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he grunted, momentarily loosening his grip.

Then, the mutant warrior delivered a forceful head butt right between the horns on his blackened, demonic face. Falling back from the force of the blow, Slayer unleashed his fury, delivering a double punch combo to the face.

"Damn you, Hotshot! Damn you back to Hell!" grunted Jack as he delivered another round of blows, "If I have to spend eternity here, I'm not spending it with YOU!"

Letting out one last warrior battle cry, Slayer pulled off a forceful spin kick that sent Hotshot flying into the abyss. He tried to reach for his enemy's neck again, but it was too late.

"I'LL GET YOU SLAYER! I'LL BE BACK! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT! I'LL BE BACK!"

His voice faded into the darkness, the light from the fiery red eyes disappearing and leaving Slayer to fall aimlessly into the bottomless pit.

'Great, I've gotten rid of, Hotshot,' he thought bitterly to himself, 'Now what do I do?'

Falling through the nothingness, Slayer was on the verge of passing out. Fighting Hotshot had left him in a world of hurt. Blood stained his dark blue uniform and the energy had been drained from his body.

Using his vast knowledge of the mystic arts, he tried to cast a spell to help him get out. But he was too weak and there wasn't enough energy. As a mutant, he could tap physical and metaphysical energy. But in this place, there was nothing to tap. And if he tried, he may slip into unconsciousness and never wake up.

Descending further into the darkness, Slayer was on the verge of giving out. A mysterious mark over his eye began to glow, allowing him to see beyond the inky blackness surrounding him. But there wasn't much to see. He bore the power of the all-seeing eye and even that couldn't help him here. So what happened now?

His thoughts began to unravel and he had visions of his past. None of them were pleasant, but in a place like this memories were the only things to hold a mind together. And unfortunately, most of Jack's memories were wrought with pain and sorrow.

'Well…I guess this is it,' he thought to himself, 'All this fighting…all this conflict…finally ending. Oh well. I did my duty. I preserved my honor. Guess there's nothing left for me to do except…'

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by a sudden glimmer of light that appeared in the distance. It was faint at first, but it quickly grew. It burned with a bright, fiery red, illuminating the surrounding darkness. And the further Jack fell, the brighter it got.

"What the…"

Suddenly, the mark on his eye glowed bright orange and he was bombarded with mysterious sights that his mortal mind struggled to process. All of which surrounded an ancient relic that any follower of the mystic arts would know.

"The…the M'krann crystal?" he said as he fell closer to the fiery light.

The image was unmistakable. The distinctive shape was clear. He knew about this crystal from his studies. While its nature was unclear, it was supposedly a great source of power. And while it had never been confirmed, it was also thought to be a gateway of sorts.

But Jack wasn't thinking about that as he fell closer towards its fiery glow. Soon, he was surrounded in its brilliant aura. He was forced to shield his eyes as he drew closer to the shining gem. He could feel the energy radiating from it, inundating his energy tapping powers.

It was overwhelming to his system. He didn't know what to do. That crystal was getting uncomfortably big. And as he fell towards it, there was no avoiding the inevitable.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!" yelled Slayer as he hit the crystal and was consumed by the light.

And with a blinding flash, everything went dark.

* * *

Swimming in a haze between dreaming and consciousness, Slayer awoke to a world of pain. His whole body was sore, feeling as though he had just fallen from a 100 story building. And his mind was a mix of incoherent thoughts and chaotic visions. 

"Hnn…M'krann…Hotshot…Layla."

Feeling a surge of memories through his mind, Jack was jolted awake. He hated it when he passed out like that. It always caused him to relive things he didn't want to relive. But as he opened his eyes and took in his new surroundings, he had a feeling he was better off unconscious.

"In the name of Bushido…what the fuck?"

He was surrounded by a world of white hot light. It was so intense, yet gentle in a ways. There was no malice or peace, just raw unabated power. It was beautiful, but at the same time Jack remained vigilant.

"Oh man…so much energy," he said, his mutant powers going into overdrive, "Where's it all coming from?"

On the top of his hands, the two mystical symbols he used to cast spells were glowing brilliantly. Usually, they only did that when he was casting a spell, but there was so much energy here that it was reacting with his chi.

Using his power to manipulate and channel the metaphysical, Slayer energized himself with the surrounding energy. Suddenly, he was hit with a rush the likes of which he never felt before.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, his body now glowing in a fiery halo, "Man that's strong!"

All the injuries Hotshot caused faded away as if they were nothing. And with the energy coursing through his body, Jack Robinson felt better than he had in years. His energy and magic was at new heights. He felt as though he could take on every demon in Hell.

But as nice as it was to get a wakeup call, he couldn't help but grow suspicious.

"I don't know what this place is, but something tells me I shouldn't be here," he said to himself.

Suddenly, the area around him began to shake and the white hot light surrounding him flickered with intensity. Then, his all seeing eye turned bright yellow and he saw a figure form in the distance.

"God I hate it when I'm right," he muttered.

Out of the light, two large towers came into view. They were as tall as skyscrapers, radiating with some strange aura. And between them, a bright fiery light descended towards Jack and from that fire, a figure formed and a booming voice echoed through the endless realm.

"**You! Mortal! How did you get here!"**

"Yeesh, talk about a poor sense of hospitality," commented Slayer.

"**Silence! You are trespassing in a sacred realm! This is no place for a mortal!"**

Then, Slayer got his first glimpse of the figure. And when he laid eyes on the imposing presence, he gasped. It was a human woman, and a beautiful woman at that. She had long flowing red hair, enchanting green eyes, and a perfectly curved body worthy of divination.

Covering her perfect form was a skin tight garment of white and gold that accentuated every womanly shape. But aside from her beauty, she did not look happy.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound non-threatening, "And where am I?"

The look on the woman's face didn't change, but she answered none-the-less.

"**You are in the nexus of all realities…the place where the fires of creation burn brightest. You are in the White Hot Room. And I am Jean Grey, the White Phoenix."**

"White Hot Room? Phoenix? Jean Grey?" said Slayer with a confused tone, "Wait, you're human?"

This caused the white light around him to flicker violently.

"Okay, I take it that's a touchy issue," he said, backing off, "Look, I'm sorry for dropping in like this, but I took a wrong turn in a dimensional void. So if you just show me the door then I'll be on my…"

However, before Jack could finish, he heard the cries of other voices in the distance. And before he knew it, he was surrounded by countless other figures dressed in similar Phoenix attire as Jean Grey, only theirs wasn't white.

There were beings of all kinds, creatures from all over the universe. And every last one of them bore the same fiery glow as Jean, not to mention her distaste of Jack's presence.

"**I'm afraid it's not that simple, mortal."**

"Damn, I was afraid of that," groaned the mutant warrior.

Soon, they were all surrounding the lone warrior. There were bearers of the Phoenix emblem for as far as the eye could see. It was a tight spot to say the least, but Slayer kept his cool.

Suddenly, another human with a small patch of purple hair on his head addressed Jean.

"**What's going on here? I sensed him tapping power from the White Hot Room!"**

"Easy, Sid Vicious," said Slayer calmly, "I was just reenergizing myself. I didn't know there was a premium on energy here."

"**Don't talk down to me, mortal! You have no idea who…"**

Then suddenly, Jean stepped in.

"**Enough!"**

Descending to the ground at the base of the towers, the beautiful redhead approached the mysterious stranger. She still didn't look too happy about his presence, but Jack sensed no immediate threat with his all seeing eye.

"**Who are you? What are you doing here?"**

Wanting to avoid a fight, Jack respectfully bowed to the powerful being.

"My name is Jack Robinson. I also go by Slayer. I am just a warrior for the forces of light. I know I have no business here, but I got side tracked. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble, but if you help me I'll gladly leave."

Jean studied the mysterious warrior for a moment, a suspicious gaze never leaving her face. She didn't know why, but there was something unusual about him.

His appearance was a strange one. He was tall, heavily muscled, and had messy blonde hair. His body was covered by dark blue samurai armor that was littered with mystical symbols. In addition, there were strange marks on his hands and over his eye.

He was human, no doubt about it. Jean recognized that with ease. But there was something else that she couldn't quite ascertain.

"**Slayer…a warrior, you say?"**

"Yes," answered Jack, "That's all."

The look on Jean's face didn't wane, but some of the other Phoenix bearers weren't convinced.

"**He's hiding something! I cannot read his mind!"**

"**Yes, neither can I! His shields are strong…too strong!"**

The tension thickened as the rest of the Phoenix Corp closed in on him. Jack took a defensive stance, but didn't go so far as to draw his sword. These were powerful beings, no doubt about it. And he had no desire to fight them, especially when he was so greatly outnumbered.

Jean was still transfixed on this strange warrior. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that drew her to him. Unfortunately, the others didn't share such curiosity. This was a sacred place. Any intruder had to be dealt with swiftly.

"Oh give me a break," he groaned, "I'm telling the truth! Just let me leave and…"

"**NO! Your presence has already upset too much! The White Hot Room must remain pure!"**

"Oh boy…"

Suddenly, the surrounding beings of the Phoenix Corp energized with their cosmic level energy, focusing only on the lone warrior.

It was about to get messy and Jean tried in vain to put a stop to it.

"**NO! WAIT!" **

But it was too late. There was no stopping the fiery flames from the powerful entities. But for Jack Robinson, he had no intention of being burnt to a crisp.

"Looks like it's gonna be one of those days!" he grunted, his hands glowing brightly as he cast a quick spell.

Jean was forced to step back as the immense power impacted the small area where Slayer had been standing. Shielding her eyes, she let out a frustrated grunt.

There had been something different about that man. She felt it on a level she could not explain. As Phoenix and Jean Grey, it meant something to her. But now it appeared she wouldn't be able to explore it.

"**NO! You fools! Why did you…"**

But Jean's anger was ignored. White Crown or not, it was their job to protect the White Hot Room.

"**Sorry, White Phoenix. But it had to be done. That pest couldn't be allowed to…"**

But before purple haired human could finish, an unimpressed voice from the towers cut him off.

"I wouldn't be too quick to celebrate, pal," said Slayer, his body still glowing as he leaned casually against one of the towers as a means to spite them, "I don't know who you people are, but I've already had enough. I'm outta here."

Jean's curiosity was quickly replaced with annoyance. It was one thing to drop into this holy place unannounced, but to be disrespectful as well was quite another.

"**YOU! GET BACK HERE!"**

"Gotta catch me first, redhead!"

Using the endless level of metaphysical energy at his disposal, Slayer cast a powerful spell that engulfed his body in a purple glow. Suddenly, he was energized with intense power and shot up into the air like a rocket.

Speeding past the surrounding Phoenixes, he ascended aimlessly into the light filled abyss of the White Hot Room.

"**GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"**

Flying out far ahead of the others, Jean pursued the mutant warrior at great speeds. This was the den of the Phoenix and nobody dominated except them. His presence had already caused enough of a stir. And as White Phoenix, it was her job to put an end to it.

"Shit! Where am I going?" wondered Slayer as he soared aimlessly.

Using his all seeing eye, Slayer saw no means to escape. And if he was really inside the M'krann crystal, then he was in a world of trouble. Any mystic artist knew that this thing was powerful and getting involved with it was a gamble at best.

'There's gotta be a way out!" he grunted, tapping more energy as he flew, "Maybe I can wedge a hole big enough with a transport spell to…'

But before he could finish his train of thought, Jean caught up with him.

"**SLAYER! STOP THIS INSTANT!"**

"Sorry Miss, but I'd rather keep moving. Your friends seem too eager to have a warrior roast," shot Slayer, trying to increase his speed.

"**You don't know what your doing! You have to leave here!"**

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" spat the mutant warrior.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Jean slowly caught up with him. Slayer tried to get away, but she was too fast. Soon, he could feel the heat of her flames. And as soon as she was close enough, she tackled him.

"**ERRRAAAHHHHHH!"**

"Ack! What are you…"

But Jack was cut off as they were sent tumbling through the air. She was trying to restrain him from behind, grabbing his arms and holding them back. But Slayer was a warrior. He didn't succumb that easily in a fight.

"I hate to fight a girl…especially a beautiful one," he grunted, "But you leave me no choice!"

Using his warrior skill, Jack pulled off an acrobatic flip, making it so that now he was the one behind Jean, holding her in his firm grip.

"**ERRR!"**

"I'm telling you, Jean! Let's not do this!" he said, holding on tightly.

"**No…Let's!"**

Suddenly, Jean's body erupted in a blinding flash, breaking Slayer's hold and knocking him back. But with the use of his powers, he kept flying and held his ground.

"Damn, lady. You've got spunk!" said Slayer, trying to catch his breath.

"**I've got lots more than that!"**

Concentrating her power, Jean formed a powerful fiery blast. Unable to dodge it, Slayer cast a spell that formed an energy shield. It successfully diverted the blast, but it drained him as a result.

"Holy…that's a lot of power!" he panted.

"**I just concentrated the energy of an entire star on you! As resilient as you are, you're still a mortal. And you have your limits!"**

Charging up for another blast, Slayer shook his head in frustration.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"**Hrrrrrraahhhhhhh!"**

Not making an effort to block this one, Jack cast another spell that transported him out of the way in a purple mist. At first, Jean thought she disintegrated him. But when he appeared behind her, she quickly learned otherwise.

"Time for you to cool off, Phoenix!" yelled Slayer, grabbing her from behind and charging up his body to maximize his strength.

"**ERR! LET GO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"**

"You're right," said Slayer with a grin, "I don't. But I know how to find out!"

Using his all seeing eye, Slayer turned Jean around so she was facing him and the moment she looked into the glowing mark over his eye, she fell into a trance. And for Slayer, the images that followed were equally shocking.

In them, he saw a vibrant woman with a life worthy of envy. She had friends, family, love, and purpose. She was Jean Grey, a passionate being with a strong heart. And through these visions, he saw images of her deeds as a fighter in a world that hated and feared her.

There were so many moments in her life that were happy. Her family loved her dearly. She had married her soul mate. And she deeply cared for many. But at the same time, there were dark memories as well.

He saw images of her rising out of the sea, proclaiming herself to be Phoenix. He witnessed horrifying images of her consuming a star, destroying 5 billion souls in the process. From there, she gave her life only to be reborn again many times. And when her world began to slip away and the power that consumed her grew too great, she sacrificed everything to save the people she loved and merged with the Phoenix Force.

"Good God," gasped Slayer as he saw these images.

Suddenly, the imposing voice of the Phoenix waned and that of a mortal took over.

"No! Don't make me relive it again!"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she was overcome with unparalleled grief. Reliving these painful parts of her mortal life hit her hard. It reminded her of everything she had given up.

"I-I'm sorry," said Jack, "I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's okay," she got out, "It's just…"

Still hovering in the glow of the White Hot Room, Jean stopped fighting this man. In reliving those memories the mortal part of her resurfaced along with many painful feelings. It was the price of being Jean Grey and Phoenix, having to contend with the experiences that still hung over her so strongly.

Looking back at the mutant warrior, she no longer felt malice. In seeing his all seeing eye, she sensed something else within him. She had felt it before, only now it was much stronger. And looking into his all seeing eye, the truth finally came to her.

"You're from my world," she said, gazing at the mutant warrior with renewed intrigue.

"I am?" said Slayer, not knowing if it was true.

"Yes…I can sense it," she said, placing her hands on his face, "I'd sense the aura of my world anywhere."

"Well um…" said the mutant warrior awkwardly, "Look, I know this is odd and all, but I really think I should…"

Suddenly, the raging army of the Phoenix Corp caught up with them and the mayhem continued.

"**Get away from her, insect!"**

"No! Stop!" exclaimed Jean, standing in front of him protectively.

"**He's been here too long! He must be destroyed before any more damage can be…"**

Suddenly, a deafening bang echoed throughout the White Hot Room. Every last being of the Phoenix Corp was shaken by the impact. Slayer too was thrown off balance and struggled to keep his spell going.

The fiery light burning throughout the nexus flickered, as if to radiate a sign of distress. And every last bearer of the Phoenix felt it.

"Hnn…wha-what's going on!" yelled Jean, clutching her head in pain.

"**Something's wrong! The White Hot Room! It's starting too…"**

Another jolt rocked the area, this one many times more intense. And the effect on the Phoenix was all too apparent, causing every last one of them to erupt in a fury of flames.

"Wow," said Slayer as he watched the spectacle unaffected, "I am NOT doing this."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jean, her eyes glowing brightly as her very being was twisted and warped by some unseen force, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Jean!" yelled Slayer, grabbing hold of her and trying to keep her together.

He tried casting a healing spell, but it didn't do much. He scrambled to think of something else, but he felt out of his league here. His all seeing eye couldn't yet ascertain what was going on.

Then suddenly, he got a vision he wished he hadn't.

"Oh shit!"

Instinctively grabbing Jean and shielding her, the mutant warrior braced himself as a massive blast echoed throughout the White Hot Room. And in a flash of light, everything went dark.

* * *

WANT TO SEE MORE PHOENIX ACTION? REVIEW! 


	2. Rupture

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 2: Rupture**

* * *

_Standing over an ominous grave, a tall man with ruby red glasses glared at a heart wrenching inscription._

"_Here lies Jean Grey-Summers. She will rise again."_

_His poise was stern and cold, as if his very soul had been sucked out and all that remained was a mere shell of a man. His name was Scott Summers, and he was standing here in the cold, gazing upon the tombstone of his dead wife, whom he cradled in her final moments._

"_How many times has it been now, Scott? Three? Three times that you've stood over her grave?" said an attractive woman with blonde hair._

"_Go away, Emma," said Scott sternly._

"_You can't go on like this. Don't you want to live on and inherit the world?"_

"_I…"_

_At that very moment, a force beyond human comprehension stepped in. Looking over this scene from a place far away, Jean Grey-Summers bore the White Crown, holding in her hands a dying universe that rested on the shoulders of one human being._

_He was the man she had always been so deeply connected to. He was the man she had loved with all her heart. Yet fate had torn them apart once more. And here he was, broken and lost._

_She knew there was only one way to save him. She knew she would have to make the greatest sacrifice she had ever made. But for the man she loved, it was a price she was willing to pay, no matter how much it tore at her heart._

"_**Live Scott…Live."**_

_Capturing the lips of Emma Frost with his, Scott Summers gave his pre-determined answer._

"_Yes."_

* * *

"Jean? JEAN!" yelled an alarmed voice. 

The limp body of Jean Grey, still bearing her White Phoenix attire, came to life in a haze of confusion as she opened her eyes to see the mysterious mutant warrior known as Slayer hovering over her.

"Hnn…what? What's going on?" she groaned, grasping her head.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Slayer anxiously, "But I think there's something wrong with your little White Hot Room."

Helping her to her feet, Jean took in the horrific sight around her. Everywhere she looked, there were massive ruptures in the light of the White Hot Room. And from these ruptures, vortexes of unimaginable force were sucking in members of the Phoenix Corps by the thousands.

The penetrating light of the nexus was flickering violently, showing signs of serious distress. Something was terribly wrong. And even the Phoenix was powerless to stop it.

"No! The nexus! It's rupturing!" gasped Jean.

"Yeah, I gathered that," said Slayer, his all seeing eye still glowing, "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know!" cried Jean, feeling the strain throughout her being, "Something must have happened to the M'krann crystal!"

"Great…just great," muttered Jack, "Any idea how to fix it?"

The fires surrounding Jean's aura were starting to intensify. Even as White Phoenix, she was deeply affected by this mysterious phenomenon. She could sense it on all levels, physically and psychically. And for all the power she had amassed as Phoenix and Jean Grey, there was nothing she could do about it.

"I…I don't know!" she gasped desperately, "Everything is falling apart! I can't…I can't…AHHHHHHHHH!"

"JEAN!" yelled Slayer, catching her before she keeled over.

Looking up at the area above him, he saw the rupture sucking in more Phoenix Corp. It caused a hurricane of fire to fill the area, sucking in everything in its wake. Soon, even the two towers began to crumble under the strain. And through his all seeing eye, Slayer saw the sheer scale of what was going on.

"Damn! This is NOT good!"

Looking down at the ailing Jean Grey, Slayer took her in his arms and powered up his magic, taking to the air.

"Hold on, Jean! We've got to get away from that thing!"

But despite her half conscious state, the power within her still burned strong.

"**No! All wrong! This is all wrong!"**

"Oh man. Why do I get the feeling this is gonna get worse before it gets better?"

Pushing his mystical abilities to the limits, Slayer sped as far away from the vortex as possible. Along the way, he passed other members of the Phoenix Corp who were not strong enough to get away. And one by one, they descended into the fiery whirlwind.

The light of the White Hot Room was pulsating with greater severity, as if the whole realm was crying out in pain. Slayer may have been able to see it, but he was still far from understanding it.

"**Falling apart…everything is falling apart!"**

"Come on, Jean! Stay with me here! Now is NOT the time to be losing it!" grunted Slayer, pushing himself to his limits.

Gritting her teeth in determination, Jean held herself together. Looking back at the vortex, she felt as though was being torn apart on every level. It was painful just trying to keep it together. Every last bearer of the Phoenix was being sucked in, but Slayer wasn't letting them go without a fight.

"Jack…there's no way," said Jean, gasping in a fit of desperation.

"Then we'll just have to make one!" said the determined mutant warrior, "Just hang in there! I'll get us out of this!"

Jack didn't know why he was so bent on helping her. Maybe it was because he had a weakness for beautiful women. But aside from that, he just had this strange feeling about her. He saw something within her when he looked her in the eye. He wasn't sure what it was, but if he was going to find out, they were going to have to get out of this mess somehow.

The light of the nexus began to fade, turning from a steady white glow to a burning red color, resembling flames on a cosmic scale. There was nowhere to run. It was all going to hell. Yet Jack refused to submit to the end.

"**It's over. All hope is lost."**

"Whatever you say, redhead," said Slayer, still undeterred, "But hopelessness just happens to be my specialty!"

Looking back at the vortex, Slayer's eye glowed bright red. This was not looking good.

_Okay, quick analysis of the situation here. You're stuck in the nexus of all realities, there's a rift in the dimensional fabric, and it's sucking in everything in its path. The Phoenix is powerless and you're just a guy who does magic tricks. So what do you do?_

Grunting in determination, Jack kept trying to outrun the vortex. Then finally, it started sucking him in, no longer able to escape its infinite pull.

"Damn! It's pulling us in!" he grunted, tapping as much energy as he could to power his way out.

"**The rip is too strong. Every Phoenix…scattered through the fabric of reality…lost in the path between life and death."**

"Life and death?"

Suddenly, an idea came to Jack that was nothing short of crazy. But looking back at the fiery whirlwind, he was out of time, out of options, and out of his mind.

"Oh boy, I can't believe I'm even thinking this," he muttered.

"Jack?" gasped Jean, not understanding what was going on, "What are you…"

But the mutant warrior didn't let her finish. He couldn't afford to hesitate now. It was now or never, and frankly he'd rather not end up drifting aimlessly through the gaps between reality.

"Just hold on a little longer, Jean!" he said, psyching himself up, "I'm getting us out of here! Just keep yourself together and it'll all be over soon!"

Then, much to her surprise, Slayer started flying towards the vortex. There was a look of great intensity on his face, one that only a true warrior could bear. But that didn't lift Jean's hopes as she struggled against him.

"No! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

"Do you really gotta ask?" grunted Slayer as they drew near the rift, "Just sit tight! I know what I'm doing!"

Having just met this guy, Jean wasn't too optimistic. But she didn't have the strength to struggle anymore. She was too weak and torn.

"This is a bad idea! This is a very bad idea!" yelled Slayer, gathering what energy he had left and preparing to cast a risky spell.

They were almost at the rift. Slayer's hands were glowing brilliantly, still determined to beat this. But for Jean, all hope was lost.

This was it. All of reality was doomed. After trying to come to grips with her being for so long, this was how it would all end. Closing her eyes and bracing for the inevitable, the White Phoenix let out a cry of anguish as she felt her world falling apart all around her.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

_Jean Grey-Summers had never felt so much love before in her life. Everybody, from her family to her closest friends, showed her all at once how much they loved her. And from that love, the raging hatred of Dark Phoenix was replaced by the peaceful calm of White Phoenix._

_Now she was standing in a white void with her soul mate, Scott Summers. She had never felt so conflicted before in her life. The power of Phoenix and Jean Grey were becoming one. And she would be leaving behind everything she held dear._

"_I'm going now, Scott. I'm so scared."_

"_Who are you?" he asked her._

_For a moment, she hesitated. But she held on through the chaos._

"_Jean. Jean Grey."_

"_That's right. You're Jean Grey. And always will be. No matter what happens, no matter where you go or how you grow or what the cosmos tell you. Find yourself, Jean. Find all your pieces. You'll be fine. You'll remember. And you'll know what to do."_

_His words bore so much love. Even in this twilight hour, she could still feel so much of his love. And now that she was complete, they would finally say goodbye to each other. Scott would live on, but she would not. She was the Phoenix, now and forever. _

_But before she left, she wanted one last thing._

"_Scott. I want to see your eyes."_

_Lifting up his visor, the white aura surrounding them was inundated with ruby red light. And through the blinding hue, Jean Grey faded away once and for all._

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

Everything was calm. The blinding chaos of the White Hot Room was no more. And yet, she was still whole. Her being was still intact. 

"Jean…Jean, wake up," said a calm voice.

She was floating in a peaceful trance. There was no more pull and no more vortex. Now, all was silent around her. And hovering close to her was the mutant warrior who kept his promise.

"Jack?" she said weakly, still reeling from being so torn.

"It's okay. It's over now," he assured her, "Sorry for the bumpy ride, but I had to improvise."

Still in her White Phoenix attire, Jean opened her eyes to see the young warrior before her. She didn't know where they were. It felt like a tunnel of sorts. Her mind was so hazy. Everything had happened so fast. It was all a blur.

But she clearly remembered this man saving her. Even after she and the Phoenix Corp attacked her, he still saved her. And that brought out a maze of feelings in her chaotic being.

"You…you saved me?" she said, still disoriented.

"What else was I going to do? Leave you?" he shrugged, "Sorry, but that's not my style. Besides, I owe you one for sticking up for me back there."

His demeanor was a mystery. His prowess was undeniable. And the more she experienced his enigmatic persona, the more intrigued she became.

"But…why?" she said, reaching out and grasping his face with her hands.

"Why? Well uh…" he stammered, not knowing what she was doing.

"Jack…please. I want…I need…"

"Jean? What are you…"

What happened next was something even Slayer never could have foreseen. In her dazed state, Jean Grey crashed her lips upon his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. With her endless passion, she pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist and soaking up his enchanted aura.

At first, he was shocked. But as was his custom when a beautiful woman kissed him, he kissed back. Only when their lips met, his all seeing eye started glowing bright yellow and through this medium, Jean Grey got an unabated glimpse of the man behind the enigma.

* * *

_Flash._

_A young boy came into the world, born into poverty on the streets of San Francisco. His parents were dead, he was abused constantly, and he had mysterious visions of an unknown force._

_Growing up in an orphanage, alone and lost. He was a very dark boy. And after being sold into the underworld sex trade, his being was forever tainted by great sorrow._

_Flash._

_The young boy comes of age, running away from the sex trade and living on his own. He steals, fights, and does whatever he can to stay alive. Still haunted by visions, he is without hope. Yet his soul still burns with a determined flame like no other._

_Flash._

_He meets a beautiful young girl with blonde hair named Layla, who brightens his world in a way no other force ever has. He falls in love with her and she falls in love with him. And for once, their world is a happy one._

_Flash. _

_Layla is taken away from him in a heinous act that forever shatters his heart._

"_LAYLA! LAYLA NO!" yelled a young, desperate teenage boy as the love of his life was taken away from him in an act of unyielding cruelty._

_Her body was naked, bloodied, and bruised. The dark, imposing men of a local street lord in San Francisco named Felix had shown no mercy. They crossed their path, so they paid the price. _

_They brutalized a beautiful young girl. They were like zombies, devoid of all emotion. They held him and made him watch while they raped her. Tears of anguish were streaming down his face. And with one final stroke, the only light of his life was snuffed forever._

"_Jack…" she cried weakly with one final gasp._

_BANG! And with a single gunshot to the heart, her innocent life was taken away._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Flash._

_In his anguish, Jack's latent mutant powers manifest. And with unabated rage, he butchers the monsters who took Layla from him. They all scream in pain, but he didn't care. Energized by radiant energy, he eviscerated their bodies with bolts of raw power and ripped into their flesh with his bear hands._

_And when all was said and done, he stood over the unmoving corpse of Layla covered in blood, crying for his lost love._

"_Layla…please…don't leave me. Layla…LAYLA!"_

_Flash._

_His heart shattered, Jack continues his fight for survival. He is dark, yet strong with his new power. But he is without hope. He has nothing to live for._

_Already driven half mad by the visions that had haunted him since birth, Jack lived recklessly until the day his luck finally ran out._

_Flash._

_In a hail of gunfire from the same gang that killed Layla, Jack Robinson died, falling into the icy waters of the San Francisco Bay. And with a heavy heart, he accepts death._

_Flash._

_A mysterious being comes to him, tells him that he has the legacy of a warrior, and must make a choice. Either he accepts this power or he keeps running, dooming a world that had hurt him so much to the forces of darkness._

_And with the heart of a warrior, Jack accepts and becomes Slayer, the ultimate warrior._

_Flash._

_Out of the cold waters of the San Francisco Bay, Jack Robinson arises from the dead, ready to take on the forces of darkness._

_Descending upon the dark persona known only as Felix, Jack Robinson shows no mercy as he kills, maims, and eviscerates all those who stand in his path. And with the skill and drive of a proud warrior, he falls before his power._

_Layla is thus avenged, yet his heart is still empty and his soul still tormented. Only now, he has something to keep him going…honor._

_Flash._

_And at the whim of his sword, dark forces tremble with fright, destroyed in the never-ending battle between darkness and light. He lives in the shadows, drowning his sorrows with booze and hookers. But in his fight, Slayer shows no mercy, killing and destroying those that dare to upset the balance. _

_Soaked with the blood of those caught in the crossfire of his difficult life, he is tormented and twisted, yet strong and noble. And he is Jack Robinson…a mutant, a fighter, and a warrior._

* * *

As the disturbing images of Jack Robinson's life bombarded Jean's mind, she gasped with shock at the sheer horror of his world. And as the mutant warrior relived those twisted memories, he pushed away and let out a pained yell. 

"STOP IT! STOP! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Pulling away from the beautiful redhead, Jack clutched his head in pain as the screams of Layla echoed through his mind.

For Jean, it was a sobering splash of cold water that pulled her together. Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled those images. They were so horrific and this man had to live with it every waking hour. It made him less of an enigma, yet no less mysterious.

"Jack," she said, covering her mouth in horror, "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Will you just drop it!" he spat, a look of anger on his face.

Taking some deep breaths, Slayer pulled himself together. Jean couldn't have known his mind would have been that unpleasant. But at least now she knew he wasn't a threat.

Yet still, he kicked himself for going off like this.

"I'm sorry," he told her calmly.

"No, Jack. I…" she stammered, not knowing what else to say.

There was an awkward silence between them. Here they were in a tunnel-like void, unable to make any headway for this grave situation. The White Hot Room was falling apart and they couldn't even get along enough to do something about it.

Jean's look sank as her gaze diverted from his, feeling very strange with herself after what she had just done.

"Sorry about the kiss," she said awkwardly.

Jack managed to lighten up. As sudden as it had been, kissing a beautiful woman was nothing to complain about. He knew it didn't mean anything, but it certainly had an effect on him.

'I am going to need SO many hookers after this shit,' he thought to himself.

But setting such thoughts aside, Jack pulled himself together despite the circumstances.

"Forget about it," sighed Jack, "You were confused. I understand."

"I know! This shouldn't be happening!" she cried in a fit of desperation, "It's all wrong…everything is so wrong."

Knowing all too well how it felt to lose hope, Jack placed his hands on her shoulders in a show of comfort. It helped ease her tension, but she was still so conflicted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell your husband," he said, managing a grin.

As lame as that comment was, Jean actually laughed.

"I'd appreciate that," she choked out, "But where are we? And why do I feel like I've been here before?"

"Of course you've been here before, Jean," said Slayer, "You've died like what? Three times?"

Looking around the darkened tunnel, it began to dawn on her. She had been down this path before. She knew where it led. And as the Phoenix, she had gone both ways.

"I know it's not the first place I'd choose to escape to, but we had to end up somewhere," explained Jack, "As soon as we hit the event horizon of the vortex, I cast a transport spell that took us to this tunnel instead of scattering us through the dimensional rift. It's not pretty, but it beats the hell out of oblivion."

"I'll have to agree with you there," said Jean, taking in the feeling of this familiar place, "But how did this happen? Where did that rift come from?"

"I wish I knew," sighed Jack, "But as you saw in my head, I'm just a guy. You're the one with the White Crown here."

Clutching her head in exasperation, Jean still felt as though she was falling apart. The damage to the White Hot Room had hurt her the most. She was so deeply connected to the nexus that the rift should have torn her forever. But somehow, she was still intact.

"I don't know. I just don't know," she said, shaking her head in defeat, "I shouldn't even be here! I belong in the White Hot Room! So why is this happening? What does it all mean?"

This was all new to Jack. He could take down malevolent entities, but he didn't know the first thing about balancing fundamental forces in the universe. That was just way out of his league.

But like it or not, he was involved now. And as a warrior, it was up to him to see this through.

"Now what do we do?" she said, sounding at a loss, "Where do we go from here?"

Jack wasn't very good at moments like this. Living on the streets for most of his life hadn't done much for his social skills. However, he did know a thing or two about getting out of a bind. And as he contemplated their situation, an idea came to mind that could help them both.

"Sorry, Jean. But I don't know either. However…I do know someone who may point us in the right direction."

That got Jean's attention as she looked back at the mutant warrior with new intrigue.

"You do?" she said hopefully.

"Yes. And I can help," he said with a determined tone, "I know we just met, but as long as I'm involved in this mess, I might as well see it through. Besides, I never was one to run away from a good challenge."

Jean couldn't help but smile at his words. Despite his tortured soul, he was still a man of honor. And that was something she deeply admired.

"Look, you don't know me. You're a cosmic entity and I'm a street kid from San Francisco. But if we're going to be in this together, we're going to have to trust each other. So how about it?"

Holding out his hand, Jean contemplated her situation. She had lived, died, and been reborn more times than any being ought to. And with the White Hot Room in chaos, she was at the end of her rope.

But with so much riding on her weary shoulders, she had to remain strong. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to do what it took to fix it. However, she couldn't do it on her own. And as she looked into Jack's penetrating gaze, she knew there was someone there worth having faith in.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand, "I trust you."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, "I promise on my honor, your trust is in good hands."

Smiling back at the mysterious man who had come into her world so suddenly, Jean knew she was in for a hell of a ride. And for now, all she could do is hold on and hope that wherever this led her, she could regain the balance she so desperately sought.

"Now come on," said Jack as they floated through the tunnel, "It's high time we get some answers."

* * *

THE ANSWERS LAY JUST AHEAD! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	3. Answers

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 3: Answers**

* * *

Ascending through the tunnel, Jean Grey-Summers followed the mutant warrior known as Slayer to wherever it was he was leading her. He said he knew someone who could give them some answers, or at least point them in the right direction. And while she was uncertain who he was talking about, it was as good a place to start as any.

She was still the White Phoenix, and despite all her power she was lost. She should have fallen apart back in the White Hot Room, but Jack got her out before she faced the same fate as the rest of the Phoenix Corp. The stability of her power was still in question, but as long as she held herself together, she was going to fight this.

Taking Jack's hand, the two beings drew closer to the light. Soon, it was completely surrounding them. But just before it completely overtook them, Jack diverged from their path and descended to their destination.

"Where are we, Jack?" she asked, looking around at the blinding light.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, "Just give it a moment."

Slowly, the light began to fade and before her eyes, an enchanted world formed.

They now stood atop a massive plateau surrounded by lush field under a perfect, star filled sky. Gentle breezes filled with cherry blossoms swept across the field, giving it a profound sense of peace. And at the center of it all was a huge temple that looked like a cross between a monastery and a shrine.

It was a beautiful sight for Jean. It had been a long time since she had been in a place that felt so peaceful. And even as a cosmic entity, she couldn't help but be taken by this serene world.

"Amazing," she said with a look of awe, "What is this place?"

"A place between life and death," explained the mutant warrior, "A place where the spirits of great warriors gather. Neither Heaven nor Hell, it is a place of peace for those who have dedicated their lives to endless battle."

Standing atop a massive flight of stairs, Jean couldn't help but be entranced. With her infinite Phoenix powers, she could feel the radiant aura of this holy place. And naturally, it drew her tortured soul in.

"Come…it's high time we get some answers," he said, leading her in.

Stepping into the grand structure, Jean was awed by this imposing temple. She could sense many spirits here, but they were all at peace. Yet there was also a sense of immense power, as if the spirits still bore the heart of a warrior. It was strange for a place filled with death, but that made it all the more intriguing.

"What is this? Some kind of shrine?" inquired Jean.

"Not exactly," said Jack, "A shrine is just a place. This is more a realm of sorts. And this temple, which we call the Temple of Great Warriors, is the center of that realm. Sort of like the White Hot Room within the M'krann crystal."

"I see," she said, taking in the large decorated pillars that supported the massive structure, "So this is where warriors go when they fall. But how did you get us here? Don't we have to be dead to come here?"

"It's…a bit more complicated than that," said Jack awkwardly, "I'm not too good at explaining these sorts of things. I'll leave that to Yoshinto."

"Yoshinto?"

"You'll see…"

Walking through the main entrance, Jean and Slayer made their way through the great hall. Everywhere, there were stained glass images and marble mosaics on the floors of warriors fighting epic battles. There were also statues of epic figures from all over the universe, standing tall and proud of the path they had chosen.

It was a structure worthy of titans. It made them feel like insects. But Jack wasn't too taken by the grandeur. It was almost as if he had seen them before.

Together, they navigated through the wide open areas until they were at the core chamber. There, two massive doors guarded the interior, each of which bore a symbol similar to the ones Jack had on his hands. And as they approached, they started to glow.

"Ah, looks like he's expecting us," said Jack.

"He is?" said Jean with a surprised look.

"Yep, although I can't say I'm surprised," he shrugged, "Come on, best not to keep my mentor waiting."

Jean was about to ask about the mentor comment when suddenly, the doors opened by an invisible force. Taking a step back, the room before them was littered with candles and incense. On the far side of the wall, there was a large column of white light which pulsated with a gentle glow, enriched by the spirits of fallen warriors.

And before this light, a large figure sat motionless in meditation. He bore elaborate armor that covered his form from head to toe, all of which was covered with mystical imagery. He was also very tall, towering at nearly nine feet and appeared heavily muscled.

His face was obscured as Slayer and Jean approached him, shrouded by a samurai hat. The gentle sound of his soft chanting filled the room with heavenly echoes of peace, yet at the same time there was a strong aura of power in this being, almost as if he was less a being and more an entity.

"I have been expecting you, Jack," said Yoshinto in a calm tone.

With a humble poise, Slayer respectfully bowed to his mentor.

"I know," he replied, "It's been a while, master."

"Indeed…"

Getting up from his sitting position, Yoshinto stepped down from the shrine and approached the mutant warrior. Jean didn't know what was going on, but she didn't say a word as she watched these events transpire.

"Your battles as of lately have been trying, have they not?" he said.

"Yes master," said Slayer, still bowing, "And now things have become grown very complicated and your help is needed."

"I never offer help, my pupil. That you should know," said Yoshinto indifferently, "But I do offer guidance. And it seems as though you have lost your way."

Yoshinto then bowed to Slayer, prompting him to rise to his feet. He then turned to Jean, who wasn't sure what to make of this being. She couldn't be sure of his expression, for it was covered in a golden mask. Yet as she felt his gaze upon her, a strange sense of calm fell over her.

"The White Phoenix," said Yoshinto, standing respectfully before the cosmic entity, "This is quite an honor."

"Thank you," she said, bowing in the same manner as Jack had.

"Please, there is no need for such formality. I know who you are and I know why you're here. But first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yoshinto, the collective embodiment of the warrior spirit, past and present alike. And this is the Temple of Great Warriors, center of the realm for all those who have fallen in their path to uphold the warrior spirit."

"Yoshinto…" said Jean, taken by his calm voice.

Suddenly, her Phoenix arose from its silence.

"**Yes, I remember you. I felt your presence as I passed from the mortal world to the White Hot Room."**

"As did I, Phoenix," said Yoshinto, "As did many other holy entities. Only your passing was not a peaceful one, was it not?"

Jean cringed at the memory, flashing back to the moment she first sacrificed herself on the moon, unable to accept what she was becoming.

"No…it wasn't."

"And even after that passing and others proceeding it, you are not complete. Is that so?" he went on.

More memories of the other times she died as Jean Grey only to be reborn as the Phoenix came rushing back to her, from the moment she died in Scott's arms at the hands of Xorn to her forced resurrection at the hands of the Shi'ar. They were all so painful in their own regard and Yoshinto clearly saw this as he approached her.

"I…I don't think I've ever been complete," she said with a strained tone.

"**I thought we were. By merging Jean Grey and Phoenix as one, my destiny was fulfilled and my being was whole."**

"Yet you are still not at peace?"

Jean took a moment to contemplate that. Looking at herself and everything she had been through, she wondered if she truly was whole. After coming out of her grave and reuniting with the Phoenix, did that bring her peace? Did that grant her what she desired most?

There was a lot to think about, but the answer was clear.

"No. I'm not."

Turning around, Yoshinto walked back to his shrine. Now Jean was even more confused. She was supposed to be Phoenix, a force of creation and destruction. She wasn't supposed to be this frustrated. She had the power to destroy and remake the universe. So why did she feel so distraught?

"Look, could you just tell me why I'm here!" she demanded, "I…I'm sick of this! I've been struggling with this power for so long! I can't take it anymore! Jean Grey is supposed to be dead, but I'm still her and the Phoenix is still a part of me! Isn't there anything you can do to help?!"

"Help is not something I can give, Phoenix. You are the cosmic power here. It is you who must help yourself," said Yoshinto indifferently.

"But I've tried that! I've tried for years! But I just can't control it! And it's cost me everything! My life, my family, my husband…EVERYTHING!"

"Easy Jean," said Slayer, stepping in to calm her down, "Losing your cool here isn't going to help."

With Slayer's comforting hands on her shoulders, Jean took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. This conflict had been haunting her for so long. It had destroyed so many things in her life. Yet all Yoshinto could do was stand there stoically.

"Your heart is heavy with burden, Jean Grey-Summers" said the warrior entity, "Clearly, the heights of unlimited power have yet to silence the connection you feel to your life."

"I know…I know," sighed Jean, tears forming in her eyes, "I gave up my life for the good of the universe. I sacrificed everything because I couldn't control myself."

"Control? Is that what you think this is all about?" questioned Yoshinto, "Did you die all those times because you couldn't control the power that was growing inside you?"

"Well…" she began.

"No, this is not about control," said Yoshinto firmly, "This is about something much more…connection."

"Connection?"

"Yes…connection to that which Jean Grey treasured and connection to that which made the Phoenix powerful. Control is only a matter of managing that connection. And so far, you have done poorly in that regard."

Jean hung her head low upon hearing that. As much as she hated to hear it, she knew it was true. But Yoshinto was just beginning to scratch the surface.

"You've known it since the day you were born. You, Jean Grey, are connected to the Phoenix. But as a human being, you failed to comprehend the power that you are a part of. And ironically, the Phoenix also failed to comprehend that which it is a part of."

"**Failed?"**

Jack took a step back upon hearing this, but Yoshinto persisted.

"Indeed, and quite miserably so. Jean couldn't handle the power of the Phoenix and the Phoenix couldn't handle the sensations of a mortal. Naturally, you fought to control them when in reality, they were controlling you. The sorrow you experienced, the loss you felt, and the chaos that consumes you…it was all your fault because you failed to understand the truth."

"The truth? What truth?" asked Jean, growing more confused.

Yoshinto let out a deep sigh. Sitting down before the shrine, he began meditating as he explained what only a being of peace would know.

"I'm afraid that's the problem with beings such as you, Phoenix," he said callously, "Because of the power you wield, truth is a fallible concept. Slayer will tell you as well as I that there is never such a thing as absolute truth. But a being of your power has the ability to shape the truth as you perceive it. In other words, if you believe it to be the truth, then that is how it's going to be."

Jean was growing frustrated with these mind games, but she did understand what he was trying to say. However, it still didn't help her situation.

"So what's truth got to with all this?"

"It has everything to do with this and then some," retorted Yoshinto, "You and Jean believe that you are one. You believe you've always been one. But the problem is there's no way to be sure because as long as you both feel that way, then your state will not change."

"But that's how it's always been," argued Jean, "Ever since the Phoenix and I touched, we've been coming together in every way. I resisted it, but in the end I had to accept it. It was the only way for me to be whole."

"Or so you thought," quipped Yoshinto, "Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. But let me just ask you one thing…are you happy?"

Jean looked back at the warrior entity with a confused expression.

"Am I happy?"

"**Surly you jest."**

"I never jest," said Yoshinto in a low tone, "Just answer me…are you happy in this state? Does being one with Phoenix and Jean Grey grant you peace? It's a simple question, but it answers almost everything concerning this matter."

It was an alien concept to a being of destruction and creation. But as a part of Jean Grey, there was no avoiding these conscious thoughts. For so long now, these feelings had been a source of great conflict in the both of them. Only now were they actually being forced to confront it. And as powerful as they were, they couldn't avoid the truth.

"No," she said sadly, "I'm not."

"And because of that, can you say this is the way you want to be for eternity?"

This time, she didn't even have to contemplate it.

"No. I can't," she said, her voice further strained, "I miss my life. I miss my friends. I died on all of them because I just couldn't handle this! I just…I don't know what more I can do. After everything I've endured, what else is left?!"

Raising his hands to the column of light, Yoshinto responded as casually as ever.

"I think you already know that, Jean."

"What do you mean?!" she demanded.

"That, I cannot tell you."

"**BUT WHY?!"**

"Because I do not know."

Jean calmed herself down once more with Slayer staying close just in case. But it was at this point where she was finally beginning to understand what Yoshinto was trying to do.

"Look into your heart, Jean Grey," he told her, "Look at everything you've lost and gained. Is this the way you want everything to be? Is this how you want your story and that of your loved ones to end?"

Jean's thoughts drifted back to her friends back home. At this moment, they were living life without her, facing great challenges that she couldn't help them with. Friends and family like Rachel, Logan, and Scott were all still hurt by her death. And there was nothing she could do to take away their pain.

Her thoughts then drifted back to her husband and how she lost him. Now, he was in the loving arms of her rival, Emma Frost. She had to push him to be with her. She had to make him love her so he wouldn't just keel over and die. Yet even if he was happy, it tore at her heart.

It was then she finally began to come to terms with what was she had done.

"All my life, I've only wanted to protect my friends and family from what I was becoming," she said, choking on her own voice, "I…I let this power consume me. I hurt my loved ones whenever I died. Others suffered because I couldn't handle myself. And worst of all, I drove my own husband away because of what I was becoming."

Slayer took her hand as she started crying tears of sorrow. It was so painful, yet so profound to finally let it out.

"I thought I was doing the right thing…sacrificing everything so everybody would be live on and be happy. I drove Scott into the arms of another woman. I pushed my friends away when I needed them most. And I thought by pushing them to live on, everything would work out. But it just keeps hurting!"

"And it will continue to hurt, Jean," said Yoshinto strongly, "It will continue to hurt as long as you pursue this path, trying to control that which cannot be controlled. The Phoenix needs Jean and Jean needs the Phoenix. And until you understand that, you will never be at peace."

His words were harsh, but true nonetheless. She couldn't go on like this. It only led to more suffering and heartache. She was tired of this endless cycle of tragedy. She didn't want to accept it, she wanted to change it. And with that resolve, she swallowed her anguish and found a new sense of determination.

"You are a very powerful being," he went on, "Yet power is chaos unless there is balance. As an immortal entity, I understand your torment."

"You don't understand anything!" she said angrily.

"But I do," retorted Yoshinto, "Like you, I sought a mortal avatar to reassert my balance when I felt world become too obscured. Like you, I reached out to a special being that embodied everything I sought. Yet I did not become that being. I merely connected with it. And together, we seek peace on our own terms."

"You lie! If you have an avatar too, then where is he?!" she demanded.

"You're standing right next to him," grinned Slayer.

Jean froze as she turned to the mutant warrior. She was about to scoff at such a notion, but looking into those enigmatic eyes of his, she knew it was true. She could feel it in his aura, the connection he had with Yoshinto. It was unlike anything she had sensed before. They walked side by side, yet they were so closely bound.

"You…but how?" she said in disbelief.

"Come on, you didn't think all those skills and abilities were completely mortal, did you? And besides, how else would I be able to take you to this place?"

Slayer may have been crass, but he got his point across. Looking at him and then at Yoshinto again, it finally became clear to her. This whole concept of connection and truth wasn't just some babble he spewed off, it was something he and Slayer experienced.

And from this, Jean was finally starting to understand the chaos that had consumed her.

"I…I understand. I see it clearly, now," she said with strong affirmation, "All this time, I've been seeking out my destiny. I thought I knew what I had to do. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Try not to think of it in terms of right and wrong," said Yoshinto calmly, "You have simply diverged from your path. And part of being strong is finding it again when you've diverged from it for so long."

"Yes, and I assure you I'll find it again!" she said in a determined tone.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"Yes…I must go back to where I left a part of myself behind. I have to rebuild myself before it's too late!"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" said Slayer with a knowing look.

Turning to the mutant warrior, the beautiful redheaded woman actually smiled.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, Jack? After all, I am the Phoenix. Rebirth is kind of my thing."

Jack couldn't help but smile as well. She was finally coming to terms with who she was. It may have taken a while and a few deaths along the way, but she knew what she had to do now and nothing was going to stop her now.

"You do realize that returning to your world would be very dangerous," warned Yoshinto.

"It always is," sighed Jean, "But I have to go back. I have to fix everything before it all falls apart. The White Hot Room is torn, the M'krann Crystal is cracked, and I've left my friends behind one time too many!"

"In that case, you won't be alone," said Slayer with a determined gesture, "I'll help you every step of the way."

"All for a pretty girl?" joked Jean.

"Well that…and for the honor of fighting beside a fellow immortal embodiment."

Jack and Jean smiled as they took one another's hand in a show of solidarity. With this new resolve, the two beings were more determined then ever. And Yoshinto knew the rest was out of his hands.

"Thank you, Yoshinto. Thank you for showing me my path."

"I only gave you the knowledge, Jean. It is up to you to use it."

Her body flaring up with the heat of the Phoenix, Jean cast the warrior spirit one last smile.

"**I will."**

Her heart pounded in her chest as the weight of the universe once again rested on her shoulders. All of reality was at stake. But with her new understanding, she had what she needed to rebuild what had been shattered.

Taking her hand, they symbols on Jack's hand began to glow as the area around them began to fade into nothingness. He may have just met this being, but he was honor bound to see this through to the end.

"Are you ready, Jean?" he asked her, preparing for the next fateful step.

"I'm ready, Jack," she said, grasping his hand tightly.

"Then go," said Yoshinto, "Just remember that even when all hope is lost, your greatest strength is remembering who you are."

Yoshinto's words echoed through the realm as Jean and Slayer faded back into the void, the path before them finally clear.

"I've got a lot to make up for, Jack," said Jean, mentally preparing herself for the challenge.

"I know. But you'll pull through," said Jack, giving her hand a firm squeeze, "There's a lot worth fighting for out there, even for a guy like me who has nothing. But I promise you on my honor, we'll fight this battle together."

"Yes…together," said Jean strongly.

"**Now come. Focus your power with mine and hold on. It's high time I am reborn."**

Using their collective power to open up a gateway in the rift, Jack Robinson and Jean Grey descended into the light filled void. Their greatest challenge awaited. And they would find it in the world they called home.

* * *

In the warm waters of Jamaica Bay, hot bubbles rose to the surface in an ominous sign of activity. But not as soul was present for this mysterious event. Only the still waters bore witness under the warm light of the rising sun. Soon, the bubbles soon grew larger and a fiery light formed just beneath the surface.

Then, in a moment of dazzling creation, two beings broke the surface and gasped for the sweet air of their home world.

"Ugh!" choked Slayer as he arose from the waters carrying the body of Jean Grey in his arms, "Oh man that sucked!"

Coughing up a load of seawater, he kicked towards a nearby shore. The harsh saltwater wrought havoc on his skin and armor, but as soon as he reached the sandy shores he fell to his knees in a fit of exhaustion.

"We're here, Jean…we're here," he gasped as he laid her out on the sand.

But much to his horror, her appearance had changed. She was no longer wearing the white and golden outfit of her White Phoenix self. Instead, she bore the ominous red outfit that was distinctive of the malevolent Dark Phoenix.

Knowing this was bad, Jack pulled himself together and acted swiftly.

"Oh shit. Hang in there, Jean! I'm with you!" he said, picking her unconscious form up in his arms, "Just hold it together! You have to remember! And I know just where to go to help you find what you've been missing."

His all seeing eye glowing bright yellow, Slayer disappeared with the unmoving redhead in his arms, knowing they would have to act fast if they were to save all of reality. And the first step resided in a humble place known as the Xavier Institute.

* * *

It was a quiet morning at the Xavier Institute. The sun was just rising over the horizon and many of the residents were still asleep. In wake of House of M and the whole Danger ordeal, everybody had been restless. But they all needed sleep, even those who disliked the nightmares it brought them.

But down in the lower levels, there were two restless souls who had yet to give in to their need for sleep. It was Scott Summers and Hank McCoy, two people who defined themselves by overcoming their limits when it came to rest.

But even when they were fully alert, their restlessness showed. And for Scott, it was painfully apparent in his dark mood.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Hank as he looked over some of his experiments.

"Almost," said Scott in a monotone voice.

"You said that three hours ago."

"I know. But rebuilding circuitry for the Danger Room isn't an exact science," he quipped, closing one of the main console panels.

"I understand," retorted Hank, "Probably better than you. But I thought I was the one who lived down here. Why are you upstairs handling the others and spending some quality time with your lady love?"

Scott didn't respond to that at first. He never responded directly when someone asked him about his relationship with Emma. Ever since the whole Danger ordeal, they had been distant. And after M-day, it was even more so.

They had been arguing about everything lately. From X23 to the Professor, there was no shortage of tension in their relationship. Sure, there was still love there, but it had always been under a lot of strain. And aside from Logan, commenting on it was sort of taboo.

"I'm out of here, Hank," he said, not answering his question, "Are you coming up?"

"Answer my question and I just may."

"In that case, see you later."

Ascending to the upper levels, Scott crossed Piotr and Wolverine. Both still looked tired and Piotr was still in his sleeping attire. But neither seemed surprised by Scott's appearance.

"Up all night again, Cyke?" grunted Logan.

"Not all night," he said, following them to the kitchen where Kitty, Kurt, and Rachel were already eating.

"Sure," said Logan, unconvinced, "Where's Frosty?"

"Upstairs," he said callously as he grabbed an apple.

"Have another fight or something?" said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"Don't start, Kitty."

That earned him a growl from Logan, but he couldn't care less. Frankly, Logan liked him better when his growls got a reaction. But lately, Scott had been stone cold.

"You're going to give my metal form a run for its money, comrade," commented Piotr, "Is anything bothering you?"

"Anything more than usual?" added Wolverine.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" sighed Scott, "We're all a little tense…some more than others."

"Whatever Scott," said Rachel, unconvinced of her father's reasons, "Just keep saying it and maybe we'll get board. But that doesn't mean we won't believe you."

Scott didn't need this. His mood was bad enough. He hated it that his own daughter called him by his first name, even if she was from an alternate universe. He was still her dad. And he didn't need any more disrespect.

"You really need to lighten up, Cyke," made Logan as he got some coffee, "I don't know how Frosty puts up with ya. Must have a thing for stiffs."

"Logan, I'm serious!" said Scott, getting more irked, "Don't push me or I'll…"

Suddenly, he was cut off in mid sentence by a frantic knock at the door. And with sentinels surrounding the school, that was very rare nowadays. So naturally, the team's curiosity was peaked.

"Who the hell could that be?" wondered Kitty, "I thought the giant robots in our front yard scared everybody away."

"I don't know," growled Logan suspiciously, "Maybe they need somethin' scarier."

"Easy Logan, let's just check it out," said Scott, trying to be the level headed one.

Emma joined them from the stairs as they all gathered in the foyer.

"What's going on?" she asked, joining up with the rest of the team.

"That's what we're going to find out," said Scott, not making eye contact with his girlfriend, "The only visitors we usually get are from the Government."

"Or punks who want to pick a fight," added Logan.

"Well for the sake of being civil, Logan, I think we should…"

Suddenly, Scott was cut off as the door was abruptly kicked down. The whole team took a defensive stance in response, but as soon as they saw who was standing outside the door and who he had in his arms, they all gasped in shock.

"No…" gasped Scott, "It's not possible!"

"Who…who are you?!" demanded Logan, drawing his claws as he saw an armor clad stranger holding his Jeannie.

Slayer was not one for warm welcomes, but he couldn't care less. Still dripping with water from Jamaica Bay, he had plenty of other concerns, not to mention a promise to keep.

"Sorry about the door, X-men," he said, holding Jean securely in his arms, "But I need your help. Ya got a minute?"

* * *

JEAN'S BACK! STAY TUNED TO SEE THE TENSION BUILD AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts**

* * *

After a tense entrance that nearly broke out into a full blown battle, Slayer and the X-men gathered in Hank's lab in the sub-levels. Luckily, Hank still had the old working prototype of the Phoenix egg they used last time Jean came back. It didn't have all the kinks worked out, but it would have to do.

With Jean resting unconscious inside, the interrogation began. Naturally, they weren't too trusting of Jack. He was a total stranger who just happened to show up at their door carrying someone who was supposed to be dead. But he didn't flinch, even when Logan threatened him.

For the next hour, he told them the whole story about how he ended up in the White Hot Room and met up with Jean. Even for the X-men, it sounded far fetched. But with the volatile Dark Phoenix in their midst, it was hard to doubt him.

"So let me get this straight, bub," growled Logan, still not trusting this guy, "You just happened to fall into some void that led ya to the White Hot Room where ya shacked up with Jeannie just in time for some crazy rift."

"Of which you are unable to explain," added Hank.

"Right," continued Logan, not helping with his suspicions, "So ya grabbed her, took her to some crazy place in the afterlife, and decided to drop in for a visit. Am I on the right track?"

"I would say so," shrugged Jack, "But could you put the claws away? I told you, I'm not here to fight."

"I'll believe that when I'm convinced," said Emma coldly, "And frankly, I'm not liking all the mental shielding you've got over your mind. It gives off the impression that you have something to hide."

Jack was getting a headache from all this. Sure, his story was far fetched, but he needed them to believe him if they were going to stop this. And he couldn't afford to waste time with the stakes so high.

"Look, you all don't trust me. That part I get," he said in a frustrated tone, "But in case you've forgotten, we've got Dark Phoenix here with us! Isn't that proof enough?"

"Shut up!" yelled Rachel, the symbol of the Phoenix eye flashing on her face, "You barge in here with my dead mom and expect us to believe whatever you say?"

"Funny, I thought you'd invite me in for milk and cookies for bringing you're mom back," said Slayer snidely.

"Why you…" yelled the angry redhead.

"Wow there! Easy Rachel!" said Kitty, trying to hold her back with Piotr.

Slayer may have been used to people wanting to kill him, but emotions were running high. He could see that a lot of people loved Jean, but she was supposed to be gone. They had all accepted that and moved on. And having her back was a major shock.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter, girl," said Slayer with a humored grin, "Only someone with Jean's flare can get that worked up."

Suddenly, Scott finally stepped in.

"That's not Jean," he said, standing over the egg with an emotionless expression.

"Huh? Are you high or something, Cyke?" exclaimed Logan.

"No. It's the truth," said Scott, turning to his friends with the same blank stare.

His tone left no room for argument. Having been closest to Jean, it was only natural that this would hit him hard. But whatever emotions he was feeling were being firmly suppressed. He had been down this road before. He knew where it would end. And he wasn't going to walk that path again.

"I know Jean better than anybody," he said strongly, "I shared a psychic link with her. But that link disappeared when she died in my arms. And she's still dead. What we've got here is just a shell."

"Right, a shell that just happens to be parading around as your dead wife," said Logan skeptically.

"He's right, comrade," said Piotr, "I know you've accepted she's dead. We all have. But she said it herself. She's always Phoenix. She's always Jean."

"Be that as it may, there's nothing of the woman I loved in there," he said in a low tone, "That part of her faded when she merged with the Phoenix last time. You were all there. You saw it."

"So then what do we have now?" asked Emma, gazing coldly at the egg-like structure that contained her rival, "Because Jean or no Jean, that's Dark Phoenix in there. And once it wakes up, it'll destroy us all!"

"No shit, Emma," retorted Kitty snidely, "So what do you suggest we do about it?"

A heavy silence fell upon the sterile room. The tension in the air was thick as they were reminded of the destructive power they were facing. The Phoenix was a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Five billion souls had already perished because of her. And the threat of more destruction grew with every time they confronted it.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a most unexpected noise. It was laughter, real honest laughter at a time when so much was on the line. And it was coming from Slayer, the one they trusted the least.

"What's so funny, bub?" growled Logan, annoyed by this man's reaction.

But Slayer just rubbed his temples and kept laughing.

"What's so funny?!" demanded Rachel, wanting to fry him on the spot.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it!" said Slayer, shaking his head in amusement.

"Knock it off, samurai!" yelled Emma, "You're really starting to…"

"Oh can it, blondie!" said Slayer, despite her angry look, "You guys think you know the Phoenix? You guys have dealt with this thing more than anybody! Yet you're still this clueless?!"

"Oh, and you think you know it any better?" said Scott angrily.

"Well we do have a few things in common that gives me a pretty good idea," he said ominously.

"Huh?" said Piotr with a puzzled look, "Now you're just talking crazy."

"If only I had a nickel for every time I heard that," sighed Jack, "But believe me, I know more than you think. And I know how much Jean wants to find peace."

"So if we're all so ignorant, why did you bring her here?" said Kitty with sarcastic look.

"Because this is where her friends are," answered the mutant warrior, "Where else would I bring her?"

His reasoning was obvious, but to some it still didn't make any sense.

"But why is she back again?" said Scott with a confused look, "We already went through this. Phoenix came back, resurrected Jean's body, and merged with her. From there, she went to the White Hot Room and that was that."

"Yeah, that's what she thought too," replied Slayer, "But it turns out both of you were wrong."

This only confused them more. And for Emma, enough was enough.

"Alright, that's it! No more fancy talk, warrior boy!" she yelled, "I don't care who you are or what you know, but you've brought back something capable of killing us all in an instant! And if you don't start giving us some answers now, I'll…"

"You'll what?" scoffed Slayer, eyeing the blonde psychic without fear, "You'll mind rape me for the info? Don't bother. My shields can't be broken. And besides, my head is not a pleasant place."

"I don't care!" retorted Emma, "You don't scare me, Slayer! Now you better stop talking in riddles and start giving us some answers!"

"Emma…" said Scott, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Lay off, Scott! Either he talks were we make him!"

"Hate to say this, but I agree," growled Logan, still itching to teach this guy a lesson for messing with his Jeannie.

Slayer rolled his eyes at their aggressive stance. He had been hoping that Jean's friends would be more understanding, but so far he was just being put on the spot. And like it or not, he had to work with them if they were going to save Jean.

"Have you guys listened to a word I've said?" he groaned, "I don't know how to handle this any more than you do. If I had the answers, you think Jean would still be Dark Phoenix? You think I'd still come here and take this shit?"

"Then why are you here?" said Scott sternly, "Why are you so interested in my wife?"

"Because…I made her a promise," said Slayer strongly, "And I intend to keep it."

That silenced the room, but Scott continued to stare down the mutant warrior. Even if Jean was dead, this concerned his wife. And he never took that lightly.

But in looking at Jack's stern expression, Scott could see that he meant what he said. Stranger or not, he was every bit as dedicated as the rest of them. Otherwise he never would have come a million miles of Dark Phoenix. But he was here now and he was their only lead on this enigma.

"Okay, say I believe you," said Scott more seriously, "How do you propose we deal with this mess before Dark Phoenix destroys us all? You said she wants to find her missing pieces. But if they're here, why is she still like this?"

"That's just it. I don't know," said Slayer with a sigh, "I've been trying to wrap my head around it from every conceivable angle, but it just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" inquired Hank.

"I mean there's gotta be something responsible for all this chaos…something that's been tearing her apart."

"But what could she be missing? She's supposed to have all the power in the universe," made Piotr.

"Try not to think of it in terms of power," said Jack, pacing about as he racked his brain for answers, "We're talking about something more abstract here."

"Abstract? What the hell are you getting at, bub?" growled Logan, not understanding.

Jack didn't know how to explain it. Being an immortal incarnation himself, it wasn't easy explaining these sensations. But they held the answers they were looking for so he kept on probing.

"This is not about power, X-men," he stated firmly, "This is about truth."

"Truth?" said Rachel, growing more curious, "What truth?"

"I'm not sure," said Jack, rubbing his temples, "Just because my eye can see everything doesn't mean I can understand it."

"Great, so what do we do?" groaned Kitty.

"We look at the facts," said Scott strongly, "First and foremost, why is Jean so unbalanced?"

"That's easy," said Logan, "Xorn killed her."

"But what about before that?" inquired Emma, "She had been growing unstable for a long time."

"Yeah, and it killed her more than once," said Hank, "Quite a brutal cycle if I do say so."

Suddenly, Jack had a brainstorm. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He should have seen it sooner, but he wasn't looking at it the right way. All this talk about truth had made him forget one of the most fundamental attributes of the Phoenix.

"Cycle…" said the mutant warrior with an intrigued look, "The cycle of death and rebirth! That's it!"

"Huh? What is?" said Scott, a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Don't you see?" said Slayer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Ask yourself, why does Jean keep coming back?"

"That's easy. She's the Phoenix," stated Logan.

"Exactly! And part of the Phoenix's greatest power is its ability to be reborn! It's supposed to be purified with each death, but that's not happening! It stays linked to Jean!"

"So it just keeps becoming corrupt again," said Hank who was beginning to understand, "I see. But that doesn't address why she keeps losing control."

From here, Jack had the knowledge from Yoshinto to go on. And with this, he began looking at this differently.

"Maybe it's not about control," said Jack, "Maybe that's only part of what's at work here. But what I want to know is why she lost control last time. She said something about sacrificing everything for the sake of her friends. I can't help but feel there was a very good reason why this instance required such a sacrifice."

With Jean's last death still fresh in their minds, it wasn't too hard to contemplate. For Logan, especially, it stuck out as if it just happened yesterday.

"You're right, bub," said Logan, "I remember how she was the day she died. She sure as hell wasn't stable. She was scared about everything that was happening to her. The X-men were falling apart, her marriage was falling apart, and she was falling apart."

Scott cringed at those words. Despite moving on, he still thought about it every day. And no matter what he did, he couldn't forget how he had failed her.

"I know," he sighed in defeat, his voice choked with emotion, "I could feel it too. That was the last thing I felt through our link. Everything that once gave us strength was fading. I was a mess and she was pushing everybody away."

"Don't blame yourself for it, darling," said Emma, attempting to comfort her boyfriend, "There was nothing you could have done. You were drifting apart."

Suddenly, Jack's eye flashed a bright red. His gaze was fixed on Emma Frost. Upon hearing her words, he saw something. He wasn't sure what it was, but his all seeing eye knew lies when they were presented to him.

"Wait a second…" he said as he ominously approached Emma, "Say that again."

"Huh? What are you…" she began.

"Say it again!" demanded Jack.

"Hey, back off, Slayer!" said Scott, stepping up to guard his girlfriend.

But Jack responded by grabbing his arm and throwing him aside as if he were a rag doll. This sudden show of strength caused Emma to stumble, but the mutant warrior caught her, fixing his penetrating gaze on her determined face.

"That's it! You've just crossed a line, bub!" growled Logan, ready to tear into him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Slayer, "I think I just found the missing piece to the puzzel."

Emma didn't like the way he was looking at her. Had he seen something? Did he know her secret? She tried not to panic, but this man had a strong hold on her.

"You're crazy! You've officially lost it, Slayer!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" said Kitty, still as suspicious as ever of Emma, "Please Mr. Slayer, enlighten us."

Looking into at her with his all seeing eye, he saw that Emma was struggling. She was hiding something deep within her subconscious…something big. And when Jack saw it, the mark on his eye turned bright yellow.

"You're resisting!" he said as she struggled, "What are you hiding? What are you…"

Then he had a vision.

"_What do you want me to do, Scott? Pretend I don't feel your heart jump every time you think of Jean?" said Emma as she and her boyfriend had a heart to heart while searching through files on the so called cure._

"_She's a part of me, Emma. Which you know."_

"_Yeah, yeah…she's a sacred cow. That woman was still no good for you."_

Seeing something more just beneath the surface, Jack probed further.

_Scott and Emma were lying in bed with a giant hole now in their roof. Out of nowhere, he had experienced a powerful mental flash. Images of Jean and the life he shared with her came streaming back, causing him to yell her name._

_Emma picked up on it too, screaming out as well from the rush. But regardless, she was not pleased with what was going through her lover's mind._

"_Okay…I'm sorry," said Scott._

"_Sorry about what?" said Emma with a scorn._

"_I'm sorry I had a dream about my dead wife that was so intense that I broke my glasses and trashed the place with my optic blasts in my sleep. How's that?"_

_It was the full, honest truth. But Emma knew it was only half the story._

"_Your her jumps every time you think about her."_

"_Sure, because she was my wife. Because we never really got a chance to say goodbye," said Scott sadly, "Because the rediculou, apocalyptic, mind-blowing drama we went through year after year kind of sticks with you. But come on, Emma. You're a telepath. You know this already. And you know I chose you. So why are we fighting?"_

_Emma laid back in the bed and smiled._

"_I just wanted to hear you say it," she said, sounding accomplished._

"_Ah Emma," sighed Scott, pulling her into an embrace, "We're so screwed up."_

"_I know," she conceded._

"_We ever gonna get better?"_

_Suddenly, Emma had an idea._

"_I want to see your face, Scott. All of it."_

_Turning to diamond, she reached for his glasses. And naturally, he was hesitant._

"_Wait…"_

"_It's all right," she assured him, "I'm a diamond. You can't hurt me."_

_Opening his eyes, he unleashed his powers. But because of her tough outer shell, she was not hurt and she could see his beautiful face._

"_You have beautiful eyes," she said, pulling him into a deep kiss._

_Suddenly, Scott felt something._

"_Something's wrong…You're cold…Like you're not even…"_

"_I know," she admitted, "I'm sorry. It was a nice idea, but in this form I just can't…feel it."_

_Putting his glasses back on, Emma thought of another idea._

"_Try again?" she said, embracing him again, putting her powers to work._

'_Is that your inside my head, Emma?' he sent via his thoughts._

'_Yes. Do you mind?'_

'_No. Feels nice. But you're probably going to see some stuff that…oops.'_

_Suddenly, she got another flash of Jean. He was imagining that he was holding her instead of Emma. _

'_Sorry,' he sent her._

'_It's all right. You can't help where your mind wanders.'_

'_You're the best, Emma,' sent Scott affectionately._

'_Don't push it.'_

'_She did this once. Held back my optic beams with her powers…No, Emma. Don't…"_

_But Emma persisted._

'_These are your thoughts, Scott, not mine.'_

_But Scott stills struggled._

'_No, I don't want this. I don't…I want you.'_

'_Then why do you look so sad? And why are you only seeing me in my diamond form?'_

'_Oh Emma,' Scott sighed._

_Leaving each others' minds, they got serious again._

"_You only love me because I'm hard and cold and mean," she said, scorning him again._

"_No…" said Scott in denial, but he wasn't fooling Emma._

"_Yes. That's all you want, isn't it? A woman you can't hurt?"_

"_Emma…" he said, trying to break her words._

"_You know at this point, Jean would be blowing a hole in the wall and flying away. But you…you stick around. You bug me, drive me crazy. You're pushing me places I don't want to go, but I should…You're good for me, Emma Frsot. That's why I love you."_

_Emma relished in hearing those words. Even if he still thought of his dead wife, hearing them made her feel so warm inside. It gave her everything she wanted from him._

"_Now you're going to make me cry," she said warmly._

"_Emma…"_

"_Kiss me again," she demanded._

_However, before they could share another moment, Wolverine came barging in with an ominous message. _

"_She's back."_

It was a clue. Jack could sense it. Then he saw something else.

"_I didn't just see her, Scott. I smelled her. It's Jeannie, all right," said Logan as they all stood over a now open grave._

"_Yeah, she was here. Alive," affirmed Hank, using his animal senses._

_But Scott refused to believe it._

"_No."_

"_What's going on, Miss Frost?" questioned Kitty Pryde, "A little mind control?"_

"_Call me Emma, Katherine. It's ever so much nicer between friends."_

"_Enough," said Scott sternly, "Jean and I were psychically linked, but that ended when she died. She's been on my mind, but not in my mind. You might be smelling her body, but she's not in it. She's dead."_

_But Logan remained unconvinced. He knew what he smelled and something ewas definitely amiss here._

"_Or just protecting you…"_

That was what Jack needed to see. From here, he saw what he had suspected.

"_Why me?" said Emma, standing in the ruins of Genosha with the enigmatic Cassandra Nova._

"_Because you're a predator, Emma. Because at the end of the day, you will do what's best for you," she said ominously._

"_It's still sounds risky," said Emma, not liking her idea one bit, "Hellfire will be playing a dangerous game. Infiltrating the X-men and messing with the Phoenix is no small feat."_

"_Oh fear not, my queen," said Cassandra confidently, "You will have plenty of help from the shadows. We'll be behind you every step of the way. All you have to do is play your part. It'll all come together in the end."_

_Emma Frost was still skeptical. This whole notion seemed ludicrous. But the Hellfire Club had always been for ambitious ventures and this was without a doubt the biggest._

"_Well for all our sake, I hope you're right. But what if it backfires?"_

"_We'll be prepared for it," assured Cassandra, "We'll even give you a few new tricks to help in your task."_

"_Tricks?"_

"_Yes. Tell me, how do you feel about diamonds?"_

That was all Jack needed to see. He managed to piece together the rest with ease. Emma was grunting in frustration as she tried to shut out this man's probe. But no matter what she did, there were no hiding lies from the all seeing eye.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she said, turning diamond and pulling away.

But the damage had been done. The grin on Jack's face confirmed that he knew the truth. And nothing would silence him now.

"It all makes sense now," said Jack, still eyeing the White Queen, "It was you, wasn't it? You're the reason why this is happening! It's because of you! All of it!"

Scott's heart was racing. He didn't want to believe it, but a part of him yearned to know. This had been eating him up for so long. He needed closure. He needed the truth.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't listen to him, darling!" urged Emma, "He's full of lies!"

"The only lies bigger than yours are in your tits, Frost," said Slayer ominously as he and the rest of the team surrounded it, "X-men, I hate to break it to you, but your blonde friend here has been playing every one of you."

"I knew it!" said Kitty, joining Slayer in his stance against Emma, "I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

"Don't believe him!" shot Emma hysterically, "He's trying to…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rachel, wanting to burn this bitch away on the spot, "What did you do to my mother?!"

Now Emma was the one on the spot. She was surrounded by a mob of angry X-men, all of whom she had deceived. And up until now, it had been flawless. But Slayer's all seeing eye revealed the horrible truth.

"You really are a predator, Emma," said Jack sternly, "You take whatever fear and insecurity someone has and exploit it to get what you want."

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" she yelled.

But Jack pressed on, backed by the rest of the X-men.

"After Apocalypse, you knew Scott was doubting himself. So you used that, made it worse, and pushed him into his own isolated world. And Jean was afraid. She was afraid of losing the man she loved. So you made it worse! You, Cassandra, and Hellfire used your powers to make them fear their love! But that wasn't enough, was it?"

Emma was shaking her head frantically. He was blurting everything out. She couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was falling apart.

"No! NO!" she yelled, getting more aggressive.

"You went for their link, didn't you?" said Slayer with a dark expression, "You attacked one of the very things that kept Phoenix balanced. That's why he and Jean drifted. It was destroying them both. And she knew the only way to save Scott was to make her greatest sacrifice."

Scott's heart was shattering into a million pieces. His head was throbbing. Could this really be true? Could the loss of his wife be the result of him succumbing to influence from Emma and the Phoenix?

"It all came together, didn't it?" said Jack confidently, "You got what you wanted. Jean died because she lost control. She died because you HELPED her lose control. And if she was to save Scott, she had to make him love you. That's why she brought you back from the dead. That's why you two fell in love. She didn't just push him to you, she pushed you to him!"

It made too much sense to be a lie. To Scott, it was a painful revelation. He thought he had moved on from Jean. But as it turns out, he never left her behind.

"It's not true! It's NOT!" she yelled, falling to her knees in defeat.

"But it is, Emma. Even though on some levels you wanted it to be," said Slayer with a hint of sympathy, "You may have got what you wanted, becoming his lover and headmistress and all, but I can see that you did love Scott on some levels. That was the price Jean made you pay when she brought you back to life. But the lies end now! Jean lost her way because she lost the love that guided her. Now she needs it more than ever."

"But…but how?" said Scott, grasping his head in a fit of frustration, "If this is true, then what happened to my link with Jean? Is it even there anymore?!"

Turning to Scott, Slayer's all seeing eye glowed the same fiery color of the Phoenix. This was the key that he had been looking for. This was the piece Jean had been missing. She had been deceived last time. But this time, there were no more lies.

"The link is still there, Scott," said Slayer, placing his hands on Scott's shoulders, "It was never gone to begin with. Emma and Hellfire were just suppressing it with lies. But now Jean needs it and so do you. So look me in the eye…look into the eye that sees no lies and let that which was once shrouded become clear again."

Suddenly, Scott and Slayer were engulfed in a yellow flame. The whole team was forced to step back.

"What's going on?!" yelled Logan.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's affecting the Phoenix as well!" said Hank.

The egg containing Jean began to shutter with activity as Jean felt Slayer undo the shroud of lies that had torn her and Scott apart. They were both feeling great pain in their minds as the clutter was stripped away by the force of truth. And the only one desperate to stop this was Emma Frost.

"NO!" she yelled, running towards Slayer in a rage.

But Piotr wouldn't let her stop this. Using his metal form, he knocked her out of the way, sending her flying into a wall and knocking her out cold.

"I don't think so, Miss Frost," said the Russian Colossus strongly, "You will not deceive us a moment longer!"

"That's my Petey!" grinned Kitty, feeling a strong satisfaction in seeing Emma as the traitorous bitch she was.

All the while, Scott's face was contorting with pain as Slayer's penetrating gaze probed his mind. Images of his failure to save his wife flashed before his eyes, including the times when he gave into Emma's psychic seduction.

It all ended with the image of her dying in his arms at the hands of Xorn just before flashing to the moment over her grave where her greatest sacrifice was made.

"_**Live Scott. Live."**_

"_Oh God…Jean. I…I can feel you."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Scott, grasping his head as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Scott!" exclaimed Rachel as she and Logan caught him, "Scott! Dad are you okay?"

"He'll be fine," assured Slayer, "It was a lot to take in. But he saw the truth. Now it's up to him to use it."

"Use it?" questioned Logan, "How in the hell does he use it?"

Helping them lay Scott on a gurney, Slayer let out a tired sigh. This was a complicated issue. Both he and Jean had a lot to work out. And in dealing with a dangerous force like the Phoenix, stability was never assured.

"I'm afraid this is all I can do, Logan," said Jack, looking back at the egg containing Jean, "Dark Phoenix is still a threat. All we can do now is be ready to support her."

"So what? We just wait?!" exclaimed Rachel.

"For now," affirmed Jack, "But we have to keep watch. There's no telling what could go wrong if…"

Suddenly, Jack was cut off by the sound of a familiar 'bamf.' It was Kurt, appearing in the sub levels via teleportation. And the look on his face was definitely not good.

"Mien friends! You better come take a look outside!" he exclaimed.

"Outside? What's going on, Kurt?" asked Kitty.

But before he could explain it, Jack's all seeing eye flashed dark red, hinting that what he was seeing was far from pleasant.

"Oh shit."

"I hate it when somebody says that," groaned Rachel.

"That better not be who I think it is!" said Slayer as he ran out of the lab at speeds that would have put Quicksilver to shame.

"Hey! Wait up, bub! What's this all about?!" demanded Logan.

Jack didn't answer as he ran through the levels, shot up through the emergency elevators, and ran through the foyer. And as he stepped out through the front entrance, his eyes widened with horror.

"Heya Jack!" grinned the demonic monstrosity known as Hotshot, "Miss me?"

"Hotshot!" scowled Slayer, drawing his sword.

He was every bit as hideous as before. His face was truly that of a demon. His body was ripped with blackened muscles, resembling roots on a tree. His hands were huge with fingers like claws. And instead of hair, he had fire burning from his skull.

But this time, he was packing even more heat. On his chest, the ominous emblem of the Phoenix burned brightly as a halo of flame shrouded his body. He stood confident, his arms folded across his chest as he hovered a few feet off the ground, showing off his new power.

With his all seeing eye, Slayer saw what Hotshot had done. And it spelled doom for him and reality as they knew it.

"No…" he gasped.

Behind him, the X-men arrived, this time with Psylocke as backup. But when they saw the demonic figure hovering with the halo of the Phoenix, they stopped cold in their tracks.

"Holy…what in the bloody hell is that?!" exclaimed Betsy.

"The last thing we need at this point," answered Slayer ominously.

Hotshot shot his enemies a sinister grin. After falling through that void, he was looking forward to a little vengeance on his armored enemy.

"You got that right, runt!" bellowed Hotshot, the cosmic flames surrounding his body erupting in a flare of activity, "And get ready because I've picked up some new power and I'm lookin' to test it out!"

* * *

THE TRUTH IS OUT! AND SO IS HOTSHOT! REVIEW WHILE YOU CAN! 


	5. Universal

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 5: Universal**

* * *

_Okay, quick breakdown of the situation. Jean is still unstable. Scott's out cold. The Phoenix is still nuclear. And Hotshot is back._

_I guess I didn't throw him far enough into that rift. Not only is he back, but he's also wielding Phoenix level power. He was bad enough as a renegade mortal/demon hybrid, but now he's much worse._

_So in short…we're all in some astonishingly deep shit._

"This is bad guys! This is very bad!" said Slayer, holding his sword defensively as they eyed Hotshot.

"Yeah, we kinda gathered that, bub!" yelled Logan, drawing his claws, "Who is this guy? And why the hell is he packin' Phoenix heat?"

"With all due respect, Logan…you don't wanna know!" said Slayer ominously.

Slayer had faced some powerful foes in the past. And Hotshot had been one of the toughest. But now his power was on another level. If he was wielding the power of the Phoenix, then they were all in deep trouble.

The X-men knew that Phoenix symbol on Hotshot's chest was not just for show. He was hovering in mid air, fully embracing the power of the cosmos. And with a murderous look on his face, he looked bent on using it.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this!" he said with a sinister grin, "I gotta hand it to ya, Jack! Throwing me in that void was the best thing that ever happened to me! Who knew I'd land right on the M'krann crystal?"

Suddenly, it dawned on the mutant warrior. It was finally starting to add up.

"The M'krann crystal?" gasped Jack, "The rift…that was YOU!"

"Bingo!" grinned the demonic hybrid, "It took a little muscle, but I cracked that bitch like glass! And when I got a taste of that juicy White Hot Room, I was in heaven! And since I'm already part demon, Phoenix powers came easy! Now I've got cosmic level power to cook all your asses in a feast of suffering!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" yelled Rachel, the mark of the Phoenix on her eye flashing bright red.

"I hear you luv!" said Betsy, forming a psionic blade, "I've just met this bloke and already I'm sick of his voice!"

Hotshot's presence may have been imposing, but that wasn't going to stop the X-men from fighting back. And Phoenix or not, this guy was bad news and he had to be stopped.

"X-men!" yelled Logan as everybody formed up behind him, "You know what to do!"

Coming together in full force, the X-men charged the demonic madman. Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Psylocke were powered up and ready to fight. But Hotshot just hovered there, grinning confidently as his eyes glowed dark red.

The only one who didn't join was Slayer because he knew how this was going to end.

"Pathetic," muttered Hotshot as he struck back.

His body erupted in red hot embers as he raised his hand and made a single sweeping motion, unleashing a wave of red hot blasts that knocked every X-men back as if they had been hit by a freight train.

Windows shattered and bones broke for those unlucky enough to hit hard pavement. All the while, Slayer spent his energy shielding himself with a spell. But even with his skill, the energy Hotshot unleashed knocked him back slightly.

"Ugh…I'll feel that in the morning," groaned Kitty as Piotr helped her up.

"That was REALLY stupid you guys!" scorned Slayer, "Is that your best solution?! See a demon with Phoenix powers and charge him?!"

"If you've got a better idea, Slayer, we're all ears!" growled Logan, pushing aside his pain and getting back up.

Hotshot was really enjoying this. Frustration, anger, and pain were like steroids to him. He reveled in chaos. And charged with Phoenix powers, he was unstoppable.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" grinned Hotshot as he hovered over the downed X-men, "God I love it! Your pain is my strength!"

"Strong or not, you're still ugly, asshole!" shot Slayer.

Standing firm like the warrior he was, they symbols on Slayer's hands erupted with light and charged his sword with pure chi. Gritting his teeth in determination, he leapt up into the air and began spinning like a tornado, building up his strength before unleashing a concentrated burst of white light.

But Hotshot took this blast with ease. Holding up his hand, he blocked it as if it were nothing. And the whole time, a smile never left his face.

"Is that the best you can do, Jack?" he grinned, "Because I could kill you all right now! I just want to make sure you suffer first!"

Slayer held his ground as the rest of the X-men tried to reform. But he knew he could not win this battle with his power alone. They were going to need some serious help.

"This man is insane!" exclaimed Piotr.

"Really? What gave it away?" quipped Kitty, still feeling the sting of that first blow.

"Insane or not, he's going down!" yelled Rachel, her body now covered in red flames, "Nobody messes with the power of the Phoenix on my watch!"

The younger redhead's flare impressed Hotshot. Even with an appearance similar to the Phoenix, she was still weak. And her fate would be no different.

"You got spunk, kid. I like that," grinned Hotshot, "Guess I'm gonna have to make you suffer even more! I just LOVE the cries of a hotheaded bitch!"

"Don't call me a BITCH!" she yelled, unleashing a wave of red hot fires at the hovering figure.

But like before, Hotshot easily diverted them with his hand. And this time, he made sure they knew just what they were dealing with.

"Ha! That the best you got? That the best the seed of the Phoenix can muster? Man you're pathetic! Your mom must be really disappointed in you!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rachel, launching herself into the air in a rage.

"Rachel! No!" yelled Kurt, unable to stop her in time.

Charging the renegade demon with rage in her eyes, she prepared to tear him limb from limb. But before she could even make an impact, he reached out and grabbed her by the neck.

"Ack!" she choked, feeling the iron vice of his grip.

"Let the suffering begin!" proclaimed Hotshot, his eyes turning bright red.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a surge of unabated agony course through her body. Every single nerve was set ablaze all at once, filling her with pain the likes of which she had never felt before. And her screams were music to Hotshot's ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes! YES!" yelled Hotshot, her pain giving him strength.

"Rachel!" yelled Logan as he attempted to charge the raging demon, "Let her go, bub! Let or go or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing!"

Suddenly, Logan fell to the ground in pain as well.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One by one, everybody felt their bodies set ablaze by red hot pain. They tried to fight through it, but it was too intense. The demonic grin on Hotshot's face grew wider, his shark-like teeth seething with euphoria as he savored their suffering.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! THAT'S IT! FEEL THE SUFFERING! EXPERIENCE THE TORMENT! BECAUSE YOU'LL ALL BE FEELING IT FOR A LONG TIME!"

However, having fought this maniac before, Slayer was muscling through the agony, still trying to stay on his feet. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't cast a spell to get himself out of this. But he fought on, not willing to succumb to Hotshot's torture.

"FUCK…YOU…HOTSHOT!" yelled Slayer through the pain.

But Hotshot kept on grinning.

"Ha! You think this is the best I got? I'm barely breaking a sweat here!" laughed the demonic madman, "But I've saved full power just for you, Slayer! These pussies may be halfwits, but I know better than to keep your sorry ass alive!"

Hotshot may have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid. Jack had stopped him many times before. And as much as he wanted him to suffer, he was not going to take any chances.

"Go ahead…do it!" said Jack defiantly.

With a grin, Hotshot prepared to destroy his greatest enemy. Tossing Rachel's limp body aside, he approached the ailing warrior.

"Goodbye, Slayer. Say hi to that bitch, Lalya for me! Because I'll be seeing her and every other soul REAL soon!" proclaimed Hotshot, "Any last words, Jackie boy?"

Suddenly, Slayer got a vision. His all seeing eye flashed as a new hope arose from a most unexpected force.

"Yeah…" said Slayer with a grin, "Duck."

Confused by his words, Hotshot quickly turned around. But as soon as he did, he was hit with a high powered energy blast from one of the sentinels that patrolled the institute. And because he hadn't anticipated it, he was sent flying.

"Halt unidentified mutant," said the sentinel as several others gathered around it, "Cease and desist immediately."

Quickly recovering from the unexpected blow, Hotshot rose into the air and angrily stared down the sentinels.

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" growled Hotshot as he was surrounded by the robot humanoids.

With Hotshot's attention diverted, the agony he was inflicting upon the X-men halted. But after so much suffering, they were all slow to get up.

"Ugh…can't move," struggled Rachel.

"Suck it up, X-men!" grunted Slayer, recovering quickly, "Those tin cans won't keep him busy for long!"

Slayer's crass encouragement wasn't much, but he was right about the sentinels. They didn't stand a chance against Hotshot.

This monster had the power of the Phoenix. And unlike Jean, he didn't care about controlling it. He loved the chaos. He relished in the pain he caused. Together, they were a dangerous combination. And if they didn't so something about it, then there was no limit to the suffering he could inflict.

"Oh boy," groaned Kitty, "I'm going to need a few minutes."

"Sorry, but we don't have the luxury of time, X-men," said Slayer in a grim tone.

"Well what do you expect us to do?!" spat Psylocke, "This guy has the power of the Phoenix! How can we stop that?"

"We can't," said Slayer indifferently, "But Jean can!"

"Jeannie?" growled Logan, shaking off the lingering pain, "But how? You said she wasn't balanced yet!"

"She isn't," affirmed Slayer, "But for all our sake, let's hope that changes soon. Because the more suffering Hotshot inflicts, the stronger he gets!"

"As if he could get any stronger," groaned Hank.

Looking over at the sentinels, Hotshot's power was made apparent. Each sentinel tried to focus their firepower on him, but he just hovered there protected by a fiery shell. Nothing could touch him and anything that did had little effect.

He wouldn't stop laughing in amusement as the sentinels tried in vain to stop him. It was downright sad. But Hotshot was never one to give up a good fight.

"Oh this is rich!" he laughed, "I could stand here all day! But I'm in a hurry, ladies. Got a lot of pain to inflict and no patience to put it off! So let's make this quick!"

Charging up his vast power, the flames around Hotshot erupted in a miniature supernova. The brightness forced the rest of the X-men to shield their eyes while the luckless sentinels were fried to bits.

It was an awesome show of power. And when the light faded, a smoking crater formed beneath Hotshot, filled with blackened parts of shattered sentinels.

"Well that was fun," he grinned, "And I'm still just getting warmed up!"

"Do you EVER shut up?!" said Slayer in annoyance.

"What can I say? I just love hearing myself rant!"

"That's boarder-line psychotic, you know that?" muttered Betsy.

"Boarder-line?" questioned Rachel, "I get the feeling this guy jumped overboard a long time ago."

"And you'd be right, Marvel Girl," said Slayer, "He's crazy, but he's also unstable with that power. We just have to keep him occupied until Jean finds her balance."

"Easier said than done," grunted Logan, not knowing how they were going to fight this guy.

Hotshot descended towards his foes, ready to deliver the final blow. He had waited a long time for this chance. His lust for suffering knew no bounds. And with this new power, nothing would hold him back.

"Let the suffering begin!" proclaimed the demonic madman, "Hold out all you want! Nothing will stop me now! Now I'm gonna…"

But before he could deliver another round of attacks, the sky erupted with a thunderous roar. In the once calm skies above, yellow lightening flashed wildly in large balls. They were small at first, but quickly grew. And in the distance, many similar objects formed.

"What the…what's going on?!" yelled Hank over the noise.

"Oh shit…" said Slayer, his all seeing eye glowing bright yellow, "I know you don't want to hear this guys, but I think things just got a lot worse."

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!" exclaimed Kitty, "How could they possibly get any…"

But Kitty was then cut off by the deafening cries of many Phoenixes coming through the balls of lighting. Soon, the sky filled with figures of exotic creatures, each one bearing the emblems of the Phoenix. And none of them looked happy.

"The Phoenix Corp!" exclaimed Slayer, "They must have followed Hotshot!"

"Phoenix Corp?! You mean there's more than one?!" exclaimed Logan.

"In a ways, yes. Each one represents an omega level psychic. They come from all corners of the universe and can tap the power of the Phoenix. But because of the rift, they're all in chaos! And each one of them has the destructive potential of Dark Phoenix!"

That was not news the X-men wanted to hear. Dark Phoenix alone killed five billion people. Now they had countless others to deal with. Nobody was safe. Near or far, every living thing was at risk.

"Mien Gott," said Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief, "Vhat do ve do now?"

Slayer may have been the greatest warrior ever born, but even he knew when the odds were stacked against them. And with Hotshot bearing Phoenix powers and the entire Phoenix Corp descending upon them, he knew their chances were slim.

"There's not much we can do now, I'm afraid," he said, gripping his sword, "It's all on Jean's shoulders now. If she doesn't pull through now then we're all done for."

* * *

Jean Grey had never felt so lost before in her life. She wasn't sure where she was, but she didn't like it one bit.

It was like a dream, flying through space without any worries. There were countless stars in all directions and everywhere she looked, there was a rainbow colored mist. It wasn't the White Hot Room and it wasn't the institute. But whatever it was, she knew she had to find her way out.

She didn't have much to go on, but she did have one important whim guiding her through the confusion. It was a long dormant feeling deep within her mind that she thought had been lost forever. But it was back now and stronger than ever.

'Scott…' she sent out, following the warm feeling in her mind, 'Scott where are you?'

'I'm here, Jean,' she heard within her mind, 'Our link…I can feel you so clearly.'

'Yes, me too.'

Flying through the emptiness, the two star crossed souls drew closer, guided by a bond that had been suppressed for too long. They could feel the love again. It was every bit as deep as it was the moment they first connected.

And when the two figures finally came into view, the feeling within their minds surged.

"Scott…" gasped Jean, tears forming in her eyes as she saw him.

"Jean…"

Bearing her White Phoenix outfit, Jean reached out and embraced her soul mate. And when they met, a fiery halo enveloped them. So much love flowed through them, yet still everything felt so chaotic.

"I…I can't believe it," said Scott, choking on his words, "It's really you. Is…is this another dream?"

"It's real, Scott," she assured him, running her hand down his face, "I'm here. We're together again."

"But where are we?" questioned Scott, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she said, still crying softly, "I…I think it may be the astral plane."

"The astral plane? But how?"

"Because it's here where the mind can't be hindered," she explained, "Because it's here where we can be together without the burden of reality. I…I wanted to see you again so much, Scott. I'm sorry I couldn't do this sooner, but…"

Jean quickly lost control of her sobs, but Scott held her gently, comforting her in the way only he could.

"No, Jean. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one at fault here. I should be the one apologizing," he said, his words thick with sorrow.

"Scott…" she began again.

"I lost you, Jean," he went on, "I pushed you away."

"I pushed away first," she sobbed.

"Does it matter, Jean?" said Scott, his words becoming bitter, "Just look at what happened! We fell apart. Everything we built together came crashing down. I let Emma draw me in."

"I know," she said, looking away, "I did the same with Logan. Only he rejected it."

The past was finally catching up with them. There was no getting around what had happened. After working so hard on their relationship, they were torn apart by their insecurities. They never had the chance to make up for it. But now that they were together, they could finally let it out.

"Jean I…" said Scott, his heart burning with so much pain, "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed as a husband, a lover, and a friend."

"No Scott, I…"

"Don't try to take responsibility for this Jean," he said, cutting her off, "It was my doing. Even if Emma and the Hellfire Club were influencing me, I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I let them destroy us. I gave in to their lies."

"So did I," said Jean, closing her eyes to suppress her tears, "I had to…otherwise you never would have moved on from my death."

"Moved on?" questioned Scott.

"Yes," she choked, "I pushed you to be with Emma. I made you love her against your will."

"But…"

"No buts, Scott. I made you both feel things that were lies. It was no different then what she did to you, only I did it out of desperation. It's just that…our lives are so messed up. I've died on you one time too many. You've died on me. We've pushed each other away. I…I don't know what more we could have done."

"Jean…"

"It's wrong, Scott! It's all so wrong!" she cried, collapsing into a fit of tears.

It was a long overdue venting of their feelings. And when they remembered all the conflict that had driven them apart, it was just too much. Jean couldn't stop crying, burying her face in Scott's shoulder as he held her securely in his strong arms.

Tears flowed freely between them. All the pain that had tormented them for so long was surfacing and they let it all out, not wanting to risk losing each other again. And when the sobbing stopped, Jean succumbed to the difficult truth.

"I…I can't do this anymore, Scott," she cried.

"Can't…do this?" he said, still holding her tightly.

"This whole deal…me being the Phoenix. I don't want it anymore! All it ever does is tear us apart! And no matter how much it hurts, I can't separate from it! It's always a part of me."

"That's because you're always Phoenix. But you're always Jean too," said Scott, remaining strong.

"But it keeps destroying everything I love!" she cried in anguish, "Every time I lose control, I lose more! And last time I lost what mattered most to me! I lost your love!"

She was on the verge of breaking down again. But Scott wouldn't let her. He wasn't there for her last time and he refused to let that happen again. She needed him. She needed his love.

"Jean…" said Scott, gently stroking the side of her face, "You never lost my love…never. Even when I was with Emma, I still loved you. Even when you were dead, I still loved you."

"And I still loved you too," she sobbed, "I can never stop loving you. So then why did it all fall apart?"

This was something Scott had been avoiding for a long time. He kept it buried inside him even when Emma questioned him about it. But now he was through holding back. With their link strong once again, he knew the truth. And he wasn't avoiding it a second longer.

"Because…because we were afraid, Jean," he told her tenderly, "We were afraid of what we were becoming. We were afraid of losing what we had. But we don't have to be afraid anymore. I see that now. I love you. And you love me. That's all we need. That's all we've ever needed."

His words made her heart swell with love. Even the heights of cosmic power couldn't compare to this overwhelming feeling. It was deep on a level that even the Phoenix couldn't understand. Yet it was so simple.

Together, they had overcome life, death, and rebirth. And through all that turmoil, their path was finally clear. And it had been there all along.

"Yes…I love you too, Scott. I love you so much!"

Coming together in a deep kiss, the fires around them intensified. The power of their passion fueled a growing level of activity within the Phoenix. And in both their physical and metaphysical forms, the connection was growing.

Savoring the love they had almost lost, Scott and Jean clung to the passion that held them together. And from the depths of their bond, the guide to their peace was finally at hand.

'Scott…' she sent him through their link, 'I…I want peace. It's so close. I just…I can't…'

'I'm here for you, Jean,' he assured with all his love, 'I'm here with you until the end. We'll find our peace. I know we will.'

'But how? After so many lies?'

'We can do it! I know we can! And we'll do it together the way we should have from the beginning!'

'Yes…together!'

* * *

Back outside, the battle wasn't getting any easier. With the Phoenix Corps now bearing down on them, the world was at the mercy of the limitless power of the cosmos. Slayer and the X-men tried in vain to hold them off, but they were mere insects to these beings. And there was nothing they could do to fight back.

Hotshot remained their chief concern, but with all Phoenix Corp filling the skies, he had to contend with some competition. And Hotshot was never one to share the glory with anybody. So naturally, he fought back.

"BACK! GET BACK YOU MINDLESS SCUM!" yelled Hotshot as he blasted any Phoenix Corp that came into sight.

"**No! Stop! So confused! So hungry! New sensations! Too much!"**

The flares of the immense power showered down upon the ground below. It was like Armageddon. The sky was on fire and the world around them trembled under the strain. And all they could do was get out of the way.

"Everybody down!" yelled Logan, grabbing Kurt and Rachel and pushing them behind some trees for protection.

"Bloody hell! They're all going nuclear!" yelled Betsy, using her ninja-style reflects to avoid a few stray bolts.

"And taking it out on us, no doubt!" said Hank, jumping up into a tree to avoid an incoming blast.

Everybody was trying to get away, but they were powerless to stop this. One Phoenix was bad enough, but this was beyond their league. Even Slayer, an embodiment of an immortal entity, couldn't do anything to fight back. And if he couldn't do anything, then all seemed lost.

"Any ideas, Slayer?" panted Rachel, trying to catch her breath, "You're the one who said you knew more about this than any of us!"

"I do," he grunted, casting a spell to create an energy shield around himself, "And as far as I know, we're all screwed!"

"That's REAL comforting!" spat Kitty, phasing through a tree just before it was torched.

"Well look on the bright side," he said sarcastically, "At least they're keeping Hotshot occupied."

Slayer wasn't much for condolences, but that was the least of their worries. The whole world was about to be set ablaze and there was nothing they could do to stop it. This was not a battle they could fight. And no matter which side won, they all still lost.

Hope was dwindling. Despair was setting in. What more could they do?

"Well…guess this is it, mien friends," said Kurt, staying low to the ground to avoid the fiery blasts.

"Knock it off, elf!" scorned Logan, "I ain't goin' down yet!"

"Face the facts, Logan!" said Kitty in a fit of despair, "It's over!"

"Don't say that, Kitty!" yelled Rachel, "My mom will come through! She has to! She's a Grey! Grey's never give in!"

"I hope you're right, Rachel!" said Colossus, shielding his girlfriend with his metal body, "But if she doesn't act soon, there may not be a world for her to be reborn in!"

While the X-men were struggling with despair, Slayer was losing strength fast. He couldn't keep exerting so much energy. All these spells were taking a toll on his life force. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Come on, Jean! Come on!" he grunted, using his sword to deflect another incoming blast, "I know you can do it! You just have to…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, he was hit with an intense vision. I was so strong that he keeled over on the spot.

"Ah shit!" grunted Logan, "I can't believe I'm doin' this!"

Jumping out into the melee, Logan dragged the downed warrior to the side. He still didn't like him, but he had done enough to show that he wasn't the enemy.

But even in his limp form, his all seeing eye was glowing brightly. Something was happening with the power of the Phoenix. He could see it all coming together. And when he opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Slayer? Are you okay?" asked Hank, checking his neck for a pulse.

"That's it!" he said suddenly, rising to his feet and leaning on a tree for support, "She's finally realizing the truth!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" exclaimed Rachel, "Is it about my mom?"

Grabbing his sword, Slayer cast a quick transport spell. He knew he had to act fast before the Phoenix Corp destroyed everything. But that wasn't what was on his mind. After all, he still had a promise to keep.

"I have to go!" he said, the purple mist consuming him, "I have to keep my promise!"

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Easy luv," said Betsy, holding her back, "I think he knows what he's doing."

"Great, so why doesn't that make me feel any better about this?" said Kitty.

"Ve must have faith in our new friend, Kitty," assured Kurt, "Vhatever he's doing, let us up zhat it can put an end to this once and for all."

Having nothing else to go on, all the X-men could do was wait and hope. They may not have known Slayer very well, but it was all on his shoulders now. If he could come through, then they were all as good as dead.

Appearing down in the infirmary where Scott and Jean's bodies remained unmoving, Slayer stood between the two with an anxious poise.

Picking up Scott and setting his body on the gurney besides Jean, he prepared to make his move. All his skill was going to be put to the test with this one. He knew it. But as a warrior, he was bound by his honor to see it through.

"This is it," he said, holding his sword firmly as it glowed in a brilliant white light, "No more lies! No more chaos! Once and for all, it's time for Jean Grey to face the truth!"

* * *

THE FINAL BATTLE IS AT HAND! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	6. Truth

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 6: Truth**

* * *

_The situation isn't good. Hotshot and the Phoenix Corp are set to incinerate all reality. Everything is in chaos. And it's gone on long enough. This must end here. And I'm going to put a stop to it._

_I'm back in yet another void. But this time, I know where I'm going. I arrive in the astral plane in time to see everything burning with the fires of the Phoenix. It's just what I expected to see. I won't bother wondering who's behind because I already know. And she's the only one who can end this once and for all._

"Jack…" said Jean in a deep tone from deep within the plane.

"Jean? Jean, where are you?" yelled Jack, scanning the area with his eye.

"Above you."

Looking up, Jack fell back as he saw Jean Grey in her Green Phoenix outfit descending to the ground. Holding her hand was Scott Summers, who was descending with her. They were both enveloped in the flames of the Phoenix, but they were not in the same chaotic state as the others.

His all seeing eye glowing brightly, Jack could still see conflict. But it was different this time. It was very different.

"Jean," said the mutant warrior with an urgent tone, "We have to hurry! The Phoenix Corp…"

"I know, Jack. I sensed it," she said indifferently.

"**We both did."**

Jack was confused now. He struggle to make sense of all this. But from the looks of it, Jean and Phoenix were already on the right path. And so was Scott.

"What about the others?" asked Scott anxiously, "Are they okay?"

"For now," said Jack in a grim tone, "But not for long. We have to hurry! Only the power of the White Phoenix can end this!"

"**I know. I'm finally beginning to understand. It has taken a long time…too long. But I've finally learned the truth."**

"Yeah, that part I sensed," said Slayer, his eye still glowing, "But why are you still here? The real world needs you!"

"We're still here because there's one last obstacle standing in our way," said Jean, "One we can't get around on our own."

Slayer was beginning to understand as he gazed into Jean's glowing eyes. She was still struggling with something. She knew her path, but she couldn't walk it. She needed something to complete the journey…something that didn't lie within her.

"**Jean is still always Phoenix and Phoenix is still always Jean. As much as I have learned, I cannot function as both a mortal and immortal. Jean Grey must be allowed to exist on her own terms. And so must Phoenix."**

"Sort of like the way I exist alongside Yoshinto…" said Slayer, his mortal mind finally able to process it, "I see it now. That's the final form the Phoenix must take."

"Yes," said Jean, still struggling to finish this once and for all, "And I can't do it on my own. I understand the connection, but I cannot break it!"

"And that's where we come in!" said Scott, holding his wife firmly in his arms, "That's why we're here, Jean! You're a part of me and I'm a part of you."

"**Yes…I understand. But I'm still too fragmented to break from this torment!"**

"Until now!" said Slayer strongly as he helped Scott hold Jean up, "We have the power right here with us! We can finish this once and for all!"

"But how?" asked Scott.

"By working together!"

Looking up at the mutant warrior, his all seeing eye changed color once more. Now it bore the same bright glow as the flames of the White Phoenix. It was as if a piece of it resided within his mystical form.

Jack may have been brought into this unexpectedly, but he was bent on finishing the job. After all, he had a promise to keep and it was time to make good on it.

"Phoenix and Jean alone can't break the cycle on their own," he went on, "They both need strength and guidance from the outside."

"Strength?" said Scott as he picked up on what he was saying as well, "You mean like…nourishment?"

"Exactly!" affirmed Slayer, "Remember what happened last time she came back? Your optic powers fueled her and they did so for a reason! Part of your life energy is focused into those blasts. That along with the power of the sun it is the most potent source of power for the Phoenix."

"**Yes. I remember. It's what strengthened me enough to save everybody last time!"**

"Well this time you're going to save yourself," said Slayer confidently, "You must use that strength to take hold of your connection to Phoenix and Jean Grey."

"But what about you?" asked Jean wearily, knowing he hadn't told the whole story.

"I'll be your guidance," he said with a comforting gesture, "Use my all seeing eye to help you see the truth. You can use it to make a new destiny for yourself. You have everything you've ever needed right here. It's up to you to use it."

Looking at her husband and then back at Jack, Jean Grey had honestly never been this anxious before. But at the same time, she had never been this determined either.

For too long now, the Phoenix had tormented her. She was tired of struggling for control. She was tired of dying and being reborn only to die again. She wanted to live. She wanted to be Jean Grey. But she also loved her Phoenix powers. They were a part of her she could not escape.

Chaos had reigned for too long in the world of Phoenix and Jean Grey. It was time for them to find what they had been seeking for too long. Together they were inseparable, but as one they could not be at peace. Now it was time to finally find balance. And through the support of her soul mate and the guidance of her friend, she was ready to accept her final destiny.

"Okay…I'm ready," said Jean strongly.

"**So am I."**

"We'll be with you every step of the way, my love," assured Scott as he removed his visor, "You're a fighter Jean. You always have been. Now it's time we fight together!"

Giving her husband's hand a firm squeeze, Jean fought to stay strong and not let her emotions take over. They would have plenty of time for that when this was over.

"Okay you two…" said Slayer, focusing his hands and closing his eyes in a meditative manner, "Let's finish this. Look into my eye…look into the eye that sees no lies. Use it to find your path. That which cannot exist as one must live separate. But that which must live as one, must remain connected now and forever."

With his words to guide her, Jean closed her eyes and began to rise. The symbol of the all seeing eye appeared over her, causing her holy flames to erupt in a show of great power.

Soon, she was struggling. She needed more strength. And for Scott Summers, this was it. This was the moment of truth. He had lost his wife one time too many. Now it was time to put an end to it once and for all.

'I'm here, Jean,' he sent through their link with all his love, 'It's going to be okay. It's almost over. Just let our love be your greatest strength. And we'll find our peace…together.'

Opening his eyes and unleashing an unabated burst of optic energy, Jean's fiery form was fueled by the oncoming rush of power that surged from her soul mate's eyes. It caused every fire to burn brighter, her will to fight grow stronger. Every part of her being was coming together. The final manifestation of the child of light and darkness was at hand.

For Slayer, the strain was unbearable. As a mortal man using his power with an immortal force, it was almost too much. But with the perseverance of a warrior, he kept on going. And for Scott, it was equally strenuous, forcing every ounce of power he had on his desperate wife.

And together, the fires of her being filled the whole astral plane. And with power worthy of the majestic Phoenix, Jean let out a cry that could be heard everywhere.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Outside the mansion, the chaotic Phoenix Corp showed no signs of letting up. Only now, something was seriously irritating them. They were flying erratically, clutching their heads, and yelling out in pain.

Something was clearly affecting them and all the X-men could do was watch anxiously. They were still trying to avoid being burnt by the stray flares. And at the rate they were going, they would run out of trees and rocks soon.

"Damn! What the hell is doin' all this?" grunted Logan as he kept watch while the rest of the team stayed low.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing a lot of anguish!" said Betsy, standing beside Rachel with Kurt, "And I think it's affecting Marvel Girl too!"

"Oh really?! YOU THINK?!" shot Rachel, grabbing her head and howling out in pain.

"Come on, Rachel! Stay with us!" urged Kitty, anxious about what was happening to her friend.

"I'm trying!" she cried, "It just hurts so much! All the chaos! All the rage!"

"Hang in zhere!" urged Kurt, "Your mother vill come through!"

"Yeah, with whatever the hell she's trying to do!" muttered Logan, "But I sure hope she hurries up! We ain't gonna last much longer like this!"

Another explosion rocked the area, blowing all the windows out on the institute. This one was caused by Hotshot, who had been trying to fight off each member of the Phoenix Corp that tried to reign in on his fun.

But even he couldn't escape the chaos that was happening to every bearer of the Phoenix power. It only furthered his descent into madness as he tried to destroy anything that got close. But he was just causing more havoc.

"ERRRRRR! Get back! Get back you pussies!" he yelled with a demonic wail as he blasted several Crop who came near him, "This is MY domain! Nobody's gonna make it suffer except ME!"

But just as he made that threat, he was hit in the back with several stray flares. They didn't damage him, but they did shake his poise. His rage was growing and so was his frustration. This was supposed to be HIS hour of triumph. And no force was going to keep him from having his fun.

"Son of a…WHAT THE HELL IS CAUSING ALL THIS?!"

Suddenly, down with Rachel, her body stopped convulsing and she sensed something that made her eyes widen with shock and fill with tears.

"Oh my God…oh my God!" she cried.

"Rachel! Rachel, what's wrong?!" exclaimed Logan.

Rachel couldn't believe it. It was impossible. But she could feel it in her mind. It was unmistakable. And even in the face of so much chaos, she couldn't help but smile.

"My mom…" she said with a strained voice, "She did it."

* * *

Down in the infirmary, Scott's eyes shot open to a heavy feeling. Getting up off the gurney, he rubbed his sore head. He felt as though he had run head first into a brick wall. But when he looked over to his side where the Phoenix Egg was secured, his strength came rushing back to him.

"Oh God…Jean!"

The egg was completely broken and Slayer was slumped over it in an unconscious heap. But surrounding the twisted metal was the unmistakable body of Jean Grey, only this time she wasn't wearing her White Phoenix outfit. She was in her old uniform, the very same she had worn before she died.

And as Scott knelt to her side and took her in his arms, he could feel her warmth. It made his heart soar with emotion. For at long last, the woman he loved was alive again.

"Jean…oh Jean," he said softly, tracing his finger down her beautiful face.

Her eyes fluttered from his touch. And as she awakened to find herself in the arms of the man she loved, an overwhelming joy came over her.

"Scott!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss.

It was amazing. For too long, Scott and Jean had been torn apart by forces beyond their control. Now at long last, nothing held them back. They were together again. And this time, nothing was going to keep them from savoring the love they held so dear.

'It's you…it's really you,' sent Scott through their link.

'You know it, love,' she replied playfully, 'Here and in the flesh. And I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise.'

Then, as the kiss parted, the two reunited lovers helped each other up, holding onto one another as they struggled to regain their balance.

"Oh no! Jack!" exclaimed Jean as she saw him slumped over the shattered egg.

Limping to his side, Jean tried to wake him. And after they laid him out, he let out a pained groan as he returned to the conscious world.

"Oh man…I am so gonna feel this in the morning," he grunted as he forced himself up.

"Jack!" cried Jean, throwing her arms around him, "We did it!"

"That's great, Jean! Now you mind letting me breathe?" he gasped.

"Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile, releasing her hold on the mutant warrior.

Jack was slow to get up, but with the help of Scott and Jean he made it to his feet. He was out of breath and sore in every limb. But they had succeeded. After so many struggles, Jean had finally found her path.

"It's over…it's really over," said Jean in a distant tone.

"**Not yet my avatar."**

Knowing exactly who that voice belonged to, Jean, Scott, and Slayer turned to face a sight worthy of triumph. Standing before them was the White Phoenix in all her glory, only now she existed without the body of Jean Grey. However, because of their newfound connection, she bore her appearance within her fiery, bird shaped halo.

"Phoenix…" said Jean as she stepped forward in a daze.

"**Yes, it is I. Only now, we are in harmony. We have achieved balance.**

Reaching out before her, Jean took the hand of the being she was so deeply linked to. Deep within her mind, she could still feel the cosmic power she so reveled in. Only this time, the immortal consciousness had separated from her. And in its wake was a new connection unlike any other.

"I…I can feel it," said Jean, her body becoming engulfed in the golden fires, "The power of the cosmos…"

"**Forever linked between mortal and immortal…always Phoenix and always Jean."**

"And finally at peace," said Jean, smiling at the warmth brought by such a powerful feeling.

Here they stood, side by side, finally at peace. There was no more chaos, no more pain, and no more struggles for maintaining control. Phoenix and Jean Grey were finally able to live on their own terms, free from the lies and complications of so much turmoil.

However, even as they reveled in this newfound peace, the battle was not over yet.

"Um…sorry to break up this moment of clarity here, but we've still got the entire Phoenix corps outside just waiting to incinerate the universe," said Slayer.

"**I know, Jack. And that's why I'm here. Now that I am at peace, I can show the rest of the Corp the way and free them from their chaos."**

"And I'm going to help!" said Jean with a determined stance.

"**No my avatar. You are too weak. I cannot run the risk of pushing you again."**

"I can take it!" she shot back, "I know I can!"

But before she could push any further, Scott stepped in.

"Jean please!" he said, taking her in his arms, "She's right. And I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't," said Slayer with renewed determination, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Looking over at the mutant warrior who had helped her so much, Jean grew worried at what he was implying. She hadn't known him long, but she knew him well enough to understand his dedication. And being a warrior, he barely ever considered his own well being for the sake of those he cared about.

"Jack…" she said, sensing the determination in his poise.

"Use me, Phoenix," he told the cosmic entity, "Take my form and use my power to show every other member of the Phoenix Corp the truth. That way, they can also be at peace and repair the White Hot Room."

"But Jack…" said Jean, her voice straining at his words.

But Slayer didn't dare look back. He knew a second glance into those desperate eyes of hers would make him think twice. And there wasn't enough time to be anything less than certain.

"**You are a brave man, Slayer. Yoshinto has chosen his vessel well. But you do know that by allowing my power to flow through your mortal being, there's very little chance of you surviving."**

The mutant warrior was silent for a moment, but he remained steadfast in his choice. He was a warrior and he had nothing to lose. He could still feel Jean's eyes on him, but he stayed focused on the task at hand.

"I understand," he said indifferently, "That's a risk I am willing to take."

"Jack no!" exclaimed Jean, forcing him to look her in the eye again, "Don't do it! You can't handle it! Only I can!"

There were tears in her eyes and they struck Slayer hard, but he had made his decision and he was going to see it through. And nothing Jean said was going to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Jean. But there is no other way," he said solemnly, "I have to do this."

"But why?!" she yelled angrily, "Why are you just going to let yourself die like this! It's my responsibility! MINE!"

"Because you have something to lose…I don't," he said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jean took deep breaths as she swallowed her emotions, trying hard to contain her tears. But Slayer maintained his poise, ready and willing to make the necessary sacrifices.

"You've got a lot to make up for," he told her, hiding his emotions well, "You've got a world that needs you, a family that misses you, and a husband who loves you. Me, I don't have dick. I'm a warrior. I give my life for my honor. And this, dying to save the people who are worth saving, is a true act of honor."

Jean let her tears flow, but Jack wiped them away. He didn't want any sorrow for his death. This was the path he had chosen. And even if he had found a true friend in this woman, she deserved the chance she had been denied.

"But I don't want you to go," she choked.

"Hey, I made you a promise, remember?" he said with a comforting smile, "And a good warrior always keeps his promise."

Jean couldn't help but smile back at the young warrior. He had done so much for her that there was no way she could ever thank him. He had given her the greatest gift one could give…a second chance. And even if this was the last time they spoke, she wanted to make sure she knew how grateful she was.

"Thank you, Jack," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him close, "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

Slayer wasn't one to show emotion all that much, but when he felt her eternal gratitude, it gave him pride knowing he had helped this woman. Normally, nobody ever thanked him for the work he did. And even if this was the only one, it was definitely worth it.

"It was my honor, Jean Grey," he told her as they parted, "Scott, look after her will you? Love her like she deserves to be loved."

"I will," assured Scott, "I promise."

With one last smile to his friends, Slayer turned towards the Phoenix, ready to make his final sacrifice.

"I'm ready, Phoenix."

"**And so am I, Slayer. And like Jean, I am eternally in your debt."**

"Don't thank me yet," he said, putting on his warrior face, "We've still got a job to do. So let's finish it!"

"**Indeed. We must bring peace to the rest of the Phoenix Corp. We must mend that which was broken in the White Hot Room. And the only way to do that is by showing them the path."**

Her fiery halo enveloped the mutant warrior as she approached him. Scott and Jean stood back, holding each other securely as the Phoenix overtook their friend. And as the fiery figure pulled Slayer into an affectionate embrace, the symbol on his eye glowed brightly as the power of the cosmos joined with the power of a warrior.

"**Come Slayer! It is time we shed the lies plaguing reality! Through the all seeing eye and the force of creation and destruction, it is time to bring balance to the Phoenix once and for all!"**

"Yes…" said Slayer, closing his eyes as he reached out and embraced the fiery figure back, "Let's do this."

Smiling at the being who had shown her the path, the Phoenix shifted into a fiery shower of embers, creating a whirlwind around the lone warrior. Soon, he was lifted up off the ground by an unseen force. His all seeing eye continued to glow, the expression on his face looking eerily calm as the fires began to collect around his body.

And as the brightness grew too intense, Jean clung closely to her husband and sent Slayer one last message of gratitude.

"Thank you, Jack."

Then, in a blinding white halo of flame, Slayer's body was consumed by the fires of the Phoenix. And through the rush of intense power, the mutant warrior let out a determined cry into the dying world around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Outside, the effects of Phoenix merging with Slayer was felt by every single member of the Phoenix Corp. Suddenly, they all stopped flying erratically and hovered in an eerie stillness.

Now, there were no more flames burning through the sky. There were no more pained cries of chaos and confusion. It was as if something had reached out and touched them, bringing them to a renewed state of calm.

"What the…what happened to them?" asked Piotr as he and the X-men got up from their cover and watched the scene before them.

"I don't know," said Rachel, feeling the same strange calm, "But I…I think…"

Then suddenly, they were all cut off by the appearance of a presence they never thought they'd see again.

"It's okay, Rachel. It's almost over."

Turning to the source of the voice, the X-men gasped in amazement as they saw Jean Grey, alive and well, standing besides her smiling husband at the foot of the Xavier Institute.

"Jeannie…" said Logan, not believing his eyes.

"In the flesh," she grinned.

For Rachel, however, it was too much.

"Mom!"

With tears of joy in her eyes, she ran up to her waiting mother and threw her arms round her. Her legs quickly gave out, but Jean held her up as she hugged her daughter back with all her might, letting her cry her heart out.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," she said softly, "Mommy's back. And she's not going anywhere this time."

"Oh God…oh God! It's you! It's really you!" she cried.

As everybody else approached their once dead friend, warm smiles came over all their faces. It was truly a joyous moment. Even in the face of such great destruction, they couldn't help but relish this miracle of life.

"I can't believe it," said Kitty in amazement.

"Neither can I," said Hank with a grin.

"Back from the dead again," laughed Psylocke, "Join the club."

"Yes, I know the feeling," grinned Piotr, "It's great to see you again, Jean."

"Likewise Peter," smiled Jean, "Guess that means you're part of the club too."

It was amazing seeing all her old friends again. As profound as being a cosmic entity was, there was just no substitute for family. And after having died three other times already, some were rendered speechless by her new rebirth.

"I can't believe yer back, Jeannie," said Logan as he hugged her, wanting to smell her sweet scent, "I missed ya. I missed ya a lot."

"Ve all did," smiled Kurt.

The X-men were whole again. The passionate woman who had been lost one time too many was back. She had a lot to make up for, but for the life she had regained, she was going to make sure this one counted.

But still, there was one last task to overcome.

"But…what about the Phoenix?" asked Rachel, wiping her tear laden eyes, "What's going to…"

"It's been taken care of, Rachel," assured Jean as she looked back up at the sky.

Up in the sky, Hotshot was trying to fight this strange feeling that was overcoming him and the rest of the Phoenix Corp. Unlike the rest of them, he resisted. He didn't want peace. He thrived on chaos.

He tried using his power to strike back, but the immense strength of the cosmic force that had consumed him was just too much.

"Get back! Get back!" he yelled, firing off random bolts in every direction, "I'll burn you all to a crisp!"

"**Enough Hotshot!"**

Knowing that voice anywhere, Hotshot growled in a rage. But as he looked back down at the mansion, his eyes widened as Slayer rose into the air, his armor bearing the emblems of the White Phoenix. His eyes were glowing a fiery red and a bright halo surrounded his form.

"**This ends here."**

"Like hell it does!" roared the renegade demon.

Concentrating his power, Hotshot unleashed a powerful burst of cosmic fire. But Slayer held up his hand and easily diverted it.

This show of force further enraged Hotshot, but no amount of anger could stop Slayer now. This was it. This was the end.

"**You messed with forces beyond your comprehension, demon! And now you must pay the price!"**

Suddenly, the mark over Slayer's eye glowed with white hot flame. Suddenly, Hotshot was enveloped in bright light, his body convulsing erratically as the great power from within tore him apart.

Yet despite this show of power, Hotshot remained defiant.

"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF STREET TRASH! I SWEAR I'LL BE BACK! YOU KNOW I'LL BE BACK! AND WHEN I RETURN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER! YOU HEAR ME, SLAYER? YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER!"

"**Return or not, your reign ends here, Hotshot. As powerful as you have become, you cannot escape the truth. And with the power of the Phoenix and the all seeing eye, may the path be revealed to every Phoenix far and wide. And from the chaos…peace shall finally settle."**

Then, as the fires within ripped Hotshot apart, he let out one last demonic cry.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And in an explosion of flame, Hotshot was gone.

However, the mark over Slayer's eye continued to glow. It soon grew brighter, forcing the X-men down below to shield their eyes. And through this power, truth was revealed to every member of the Phoenix corp. And at long last, they found their way.

"**Yes…I understand. Finally, I completely understand."**

One by one, the Phoenix Corp dissolved into a flurry of red fireflies. Soon, they all faded, returning back to the White Hot Room where they belonged. Far and wide, the power of the Phoenix returned to a state of harmony. And with one last desperate cry from the warrior who made it possible, the final destiny of the Phoenix was realized.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, in a burst of light, the White Phoenix was expelled from Slayer. The glowing stopped and his task was complete. Then slowly, his lifeless body descended to the ground below.

"Jack!" cried Jean as she ran out to his side, "Jack! JACK!"

The others quickly followed, but they were too late. By the time Jean got there, she was in tears. Picking up his limp body, she sensed no traces of life. In the end, he had given his life for her and everything she cared about. And even though he had come into her life so suddenly, his loss hurt.

As she cried tears of sorrow, her friends gathered around and gazed mournfully at the young man's body. They barely knew this guy. They had given him such a hard time, yet he gave his life for them. He gave his life for a bunch of strangers who didn't even show him any respect. But his sacrifice would not be forgotten. They would make sure of it.

"I'm sorry, Jean," said Hank sadly, "He's gone."

"I know," she choked out, tears streaming down her face, "I just…he saved me. He showed me the way. And I…I…"

But she couldn't finish. Instead, she just bowed her head in silence at the loss of a good friend.

Soon, they were joined by yet another presence. With everything finally at peace, the White Phoenix was ready to return to her place. But before she left, she had one last goodbye to make.

"**I'm sorry. He was a true warrior. I owe him a lot."**

"We all do," said Jean sadly as she stood up, her husband right by her side.

"**But in the end, he gave us the greatest gift one could give…peace. And rest assured, his act will not be forgotten in this world and the many others he saved on this day."**

It was comforting in only so many ways. But Jean knew that what's done was done. Now all that was left was to pick up the pieces and move forward.

"So…I guess this is goodbye," said Jean as she looked at the being she was so bonded to.

"**No. Not goodbye. You are me and I am you. We are one and we always will be."**

"So then how can you live separate?" asked Logan, still not understanding.

Phoenix turned to the former living weapon and smiled.

"**That, my dear Logan, is something only Jean and I can understand. She has her responsibilities. I have mine. The world may be imperfect, but you all still have plenty to fight for. And it is up to you to make the best of it."**

Managing a smile through her sorrow, Jean reached out and touched the hand of the Phoenix one last time. Through the connection they shared, the power and passion surged through them. It was a wondrous feeling to be whole at last. Yet their journey was just beginning.

"I'll do my part. I promise," said Jean, smiling as she stood beside her friends and family.

"**I know you will, my child. Just remember…the greatest power you have is the power from within."**

And with one last wave to her friends, the Phoenix ascended into the sky and dispersed into a maze of fireflies. Jean and the rest of her friends waved goodbye, even though a piece of her would always be near.

The battle was over. Jean had triumphed. The X-men had triumphed. The price had been grave. But a new day was upon them. And from this moment on, they would cherish what they had learned while remembering what they had lost.

But one thing was clear though…this was only the beginning.

* * *

JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	7. Epilogue

**Phoenix Destiny  
Chapter 7: Epilogue**

* * *

In a dark alley in the grim and gritty section of New York City, the elegant figure known as Emma Frost walked the dreary path through defeat. Gone was her role in the X-men. Gone was all the trust she had worked so hard to gain. In the end, her greatest rival did her in and the loss hit her harder than she ever could have imagined.

"I'm here," she said into the darkness.

Out of the shadows, four figures emerged. One of them was Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Club. And with him were his fellow Hellfire associates, which included Cassandra Nova and a mysterious cloaked figure whose face was hidden by a dark veil.

"I take it your mission was a failure," said Shaw coldly as Emma stood before them.

"Yes," she said indifferently, "My cover was blown. I had to pull out."

"A most unfortunate turn of events," sighed Cassandra, "And to think, we planned everything so thoroughly."

"Jean came back and she brought help," said Emma bluntly, "There was nothing we could have done."

"So it seems," said Shaw, not sounding at all dissuaded, "But Hellfire is hardly out of the picture. There are still plenty of ways to accomplish our goals."

"I'm sure there are," said Emma, "But this time, count me out."

Her words earned her a harsh scold from her Hellfire comrades, but she remained as firm as ever. Even in defeat, Emma Frost would stand strong, even to those who outranked her.

"Out, you say?" said Cassandra skeptically.

"I'm serious," frowned Emma, "I'm done. I'm sick of this."

"Oh come now my dear," scoffed Shaw, "Don't tell me hanging with those X-men made you soft."

"In your dreams," quipped Emma.

"Then was it Mr. Summers?" questioned Cassandra, "Could it be true that you really did have feelings for him and now that the truth is out, you're resolve has been shaken?"

Emma's scold hardened as she gazed at her former allies. As strong as she was, even her tolerance for defeat had its limits. And after what she lost this time around, enough was enough.

"I'm done with Hellfire," said Emma strongly, "I'm leaving and I'm taking my Cuckoos with me."

"Don't be a fool, my dear," said Shaw with a scowl, "You cannot walk away from us. You are the White Queen."

"Not anymore," retorted Emma as she turned her back on Hellfire and walked away, "From this day forward, I'm nobody's queen."

It was an insult to Hellfire that could not stand. Nobody defied them, no matter how great their rank. But Emma was never one to make threats she wasn't willing to carry out. And with her gone, that would make their jobs much more difficult.

"That ungrateful…" began Shaw angrily.

"Let her go," said the figure in the cloak, "She is lost to us."

"And so is our key pawn for the X-men," added Cassandra.

"Perhaps," said the figure, "But we still have everything we need to finish what we started. It is only a matter of changing our plans."

"But how can we just let her go?" scorned Shaw, "She has failed us. Hellfire cannot tolerate failure."

"She will face the same fate as the rest of our enemies eventually," said the figure calmly, "But for now, we must simply bide our time. Hellfire may be down, but we are never out. We will return. And when we do, all those who defy us shall perish."

And with those final words, the Hellfire Club disappeared into the shadows, poised to fight another day.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the reconstruction effort to the damage done by the Phoenix was already well underway. Many of the students pitched in, cleaning up the broken glass and clearing out the debris from the epic fight. And after all the grim news in wake of M-day, it was nice to have something happy to talk about with the return of Jean Grey.

Up in the main offices, Jean was catching up on what she had missed with Scott, Rachel, Logan, Kitty, and Piotr. They filled her in on what happened after her death and revealed the grim details of M-day that left the mutant population decimated.

It was a lot to take in, but it was good to be alive again. And with the state of the world not getting any better with this new superhero registration rumor, the X-men definitely had their work cut out for them.

"So the whole mutant population was cut because of Wanda?" summarized Jean as she looked out the window, watching the residents repair their home.

"Pretty much," sighed Logan, "It's been a mess ever since."

"I can only imagine. It almost makes me wish I still had the power of the Phoenix to undo everything."

"After what we've been dealing with, we all do," said Scott, "But the damage is already done and we've been stuck picking up the pieces."

"Well now that I'm back, I have a lot to make up for. So I might as well do my part," said Jean, still the determined fighter, "You guys wouldn't happen to have an opening here, would you?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh at that. Even in the face of a grim situation, her spirits remained as high as ever.

"Well we did just get an opening for the title of headmistress," said Scott.

"Am I going to need a resume?" she joked.

"Nah, I'd say you're a shoo in!" grinned Rachel.

"Yeah, can't be any worse than the Frost bitch," commented Kitty.

"Katya…" said Piotr, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but it's true. I knew that woman was trouble. I could feel it from day one."

"Yeah…we all should have," growled Logan, "Where'd she head off to anyways?"

"I don't know," sighed Scott, "She must have slipped away in the confusion. The Cuckoos are gone too."

"You think she went back to the Hellfire Club?" suggested Rachel.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Jean with a suspicious tone.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Kitty with a skeptical look.

Jean was silent for a moment as she contemplated her rival. Even though she played a big part in her death and tried to steal her husband, she remembered the day when she mind raped her and brought her back to life. With her Phoenix powers, she had burned through her defenses and uncovered her secrets. And some of those secrets weren't as they seemed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think on some levels, Emma did find a place here at the institute," she mused, "And as much as I hate to admit it, she was right about some things."

"You've gotta be kidding me," scoffed Rachel.

"I mean it," sighed Jean, "She always criticized me for running off and dying on my friends. And she had a point. I left a lot of you behind when I needed you the most."

"That wasn't your fault, Jean," said Scott, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"In some ways, it wasn't," she conceded, "But Emma was right about one thing…I was afraid. I was afraid of what I was becoming and what I was doing to my loved ones. That and dealing with the Phoenix was just too much."

"But the Phoenix is gone now," said Rachel, "You're you again, Mom."

"That's not true," she said, turning back to her friends, "I am still the Phoenix. We just exist on a different level now."

"Well as long as you're here, that's all that matters," said Logan.

"Thanks, Logan…I owe you and everybody else so much," she said, feeling her emotions get the better of her again, "And I promise you I'll make this life count."

"And so will we," said Scott, pulling her into an embrace.

It was a warm moment in an otherwise bleak world. And for Jean Grey, it was a true blessing. Even if the world wasn't going to get any easier, she was going to make sure she treasured each moment. After having died one time too many, she was ready to live again. But before she moved forward with her life, she had one last matter to lay to rest.

* * *

As the others spread the word about Jean's return, the newly reborn woman took some time aside to spend with her husband. They had a lot to make up. And after enduring so many complications, she wanted to rebuild what they had almost lost.

Their marriage had nearly been destroyed. The merge with Apocalypse, the psychic affair with Emma, and Jean's tragic death put a strain on the both of them. But now that the veil of lies had been lifted, they were ready to start picking up the pieces. It was not going to be easy, but their love was worth it.

Walking through the deserted lower levels, the reunited couple stood hand in hand, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"So what happens now?" asked Scott, walking with his once dead wife in a daze.

"I don't know, Scott," said Jean honestly, "I really don't."

"We've got a lot to work out," said Scott, his tone growing serious, "Lies or not, we had a lot of problems. And it wasn't just Emma."

"Yeah, I know," said Jean, her voice distant as she remembered those grim times, "We were both at odds. We were dealing with a lot of crap and we just didn't handle it the way we should have."

"That still doesn't absolve me for what I did," said Scott, stopping to take his wife into his arms, "Jean, I ran into the arms of another woman…a former enemy no less. I had a psychic affair with her. And even though it was just thoughts, it was still an act of infidelity on my part."

A heavy silence fell upon the long time lovers. Never before had their love been questioned like this, yet in the end they had made it through. They saw things clearly now. And with the link they shared, there was no more doubt. They were meant to be, now and forever.

"Scott I…I know things between us have never been easy," she said, struggling with her words, "And I admit, that affair hit me hard. I was really beginning to think our marriage was over. I was really beginning to think you didn't love me anymore."

"That's not true, Jean," said Scott, feeling the strain as well, "I've always loved you. I just…I felt something with Emma. I know it was wrong and I know it was a big lie, but I still felt it."

"So all those things you said about her that first time I came back…were they true?"

Scott hesitated before answering. As hard as it was, letting go of what he had with Emma wasn't easy. Even if she did use him, he couldn't deny what he had felt. It tore at his heart, but he was thinking clearly now. He knew what was in his heart.

"On some levels, they were," he conceded, "But even if a part of me did love her, you're still my soul mate, Jean. Even when I was with her, I thought about you. Even during the affair, she made herself look like you. And that's because you're the love of my life. I've never doubted that. I was just…"

"Afraid?" said Jean, finishing his train of thought for him, "I know. I was afraid too."

"But you didn't shack up with some manipulative blonde," muttered Scott with remorse.

"No, but I did kiss Logan," she admitted.

That earned her a look, but Scott didn't say anything.

For a moment, they just stood in silence, reflecting on all the hurdles their love had faced. It had nearly been destroyed forever. But their hearts were still entwined, even in the face of death and lies.

Jean found herself, hugging her husband closer. In return, he hugged back, never wanting to let her go again. They tried to hold back their tears, but that was not possible anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I'm so sorry," sobbed Scott, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry too," she choked, "I'm sorry I kept dying on you. I'm sorry I kept leaving you when we needed each other the most."

"But I'm not afraid anymore," he told her, swallowing his sorrow, "I had to come to terms with a lot of things, Jean. But one thing has always remained constant."

Taking her face in his hands, Scott gazed into her beautiful green eyes, wanting to make sure she felt every ounce of love through their bond.

"I love you, Jean…I love you more than anything. You're my wife, my lover, and my best friend."

"I love you too, Scott," she said, holding him close, "I love you so much."

Unable to hold in their emotions a moment longer, the reunited lovers met in a deep kiss. It had been too long since their love had flowed so freely. All the lies and death were no longer a burden. And at long last, they could embrace that which was nearly lost.

Their link now solid, the two lovers parted with new hope. They had a long ways to go, but they were going to make this journey together.

"We've got a lot to make up for," said Scott, smiling at his beautiful wife.

"I know. But we'll get around to it," said Jean, smiling back.

"First, I want to renew our vows. I want to take a second honeymoon. I want to put the past behind us and move forward."

"Sounds like a plan, lover," said Jean, feeling his love pouring through their link, "But before we get to that, there's one more thing I have to take care of."

Her thoughts drifting back to Jack, a renewed feeling of sorrow came over her. Scott was quick to pick up on it and took her hand as they renewed their trek to the infirmary.

"I know…Jack."

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him," she mused, "He made the ultimate sacrifice for us. It's only proper that we honor him."

"Yeah, I think so too," said Scott, staying close as they prepared to enter the area where Jack's body resided, "We'll give him a memorial service, grave, everything. He deserves our respect after what he did for us."

It still saddened Jean that Slayer had to die to save them all. But in the end, he kept his promise to her. And for that, she vowed to keep her promise to him. Even in death, his impact on her would never be forgotten.

And as they prepared to view his body one last time, Jean held Scott's hand as her thoughts drifted back to everything she owed this mysterious man.

"I just…I wish there was something more I could have done," she sighed, "Jack saved me…he saved all of us."

"I know," said Scott with a comforting gesture, "But he made his choice. The least we can do is…"

Suddenly, as they entered the infirmary, they were met with a shocking sight. The body bag that Hank and Logan had put Slayer's body in was empty. It lay flat on the gurney, as if there had never been a body in it to begin with.

"What the…" gasped Jean as she ran over to the gurney, "Where's the body?!"

"I don't know," said Scott, scrambling for an explanation, "I thought Hank…"

Then suddenly, something caught Jean's eye.

"Wait! Scott, look at this!"

Standing over the empty body bag, the two lovers peaked inside to see a single sheet of paper with messy handwriting on it. Curious, they picked it up and read over the text. And as Jean absorbed the fateful words, tears filled her eyes and that of her husband.

"Oh my God," she gasped in a weak voice, "Jack…"

And through the words of a single letter, the final message of the mysterious warrior found its way. And it was a message that Scott Summers and Jean Grey would be sure to heed. After all, they had a promise to keep.

_Hey, if you guys are reading this, then you're probably standing in front of an empty body bag with a ton of questions going through your mind._

_First off, no, you're not crazy. I am gone, but I'm not dead. I know I should have left this world back with the Phoenix, but I can't…not yet. There are still things I have to do, places I have to see, and challenges I have to overcome. You have your place. I have mine. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be._

_The battles I fight must be fought alone. I know it sounds selfish, but one constant must remain…I cannot have anything to lose. _

_You have friends, family, and above all…love. And take it from someone who's lost everything…don't take it for granted. That's exactly why I can't become attached. Trust me, its better this way. _

_That's not to say you won't see me again. Our paths may very well cross somewhere down the line, but until that day I ask that you promise me one thing._

_Don't ever be afraid to open your heart and face who you are. In a world where lies are everywhere, the best things to hold onto are the things from within. Love each other, cherish each other, and make each moment count. The path to the future is open to everybody, but it's up to you to walk it._

_So long my friends. Good luck in your journey. Just remember, you have the power…it's just a matter of how you use it._

THE END

* * *

AN: That's it. That's the end. Screw 616, this is my take. But what do you all think? I'd love to know. Please send me your comments via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I don't care which you do as long as you REVIEW! Thank you all for reading and I wish each and every one of you the best!

THE STORY IS OVER! BUT THE REVIEWS MUST LIVE ON! REVIEW!

_The path to the future is open to everybody, but it's up to you to walk it._


End file.
